Bem mais que amigos!
by Nina Neviani
Summary: UA Eu sou Ikki Amamiya, um cara muito interessante, que tem um bom emprego e grandes amigos. Bem, eu tenho uma amiga extremamente irritante. Minu Setsuna. Mas algo me diz que em breve nós vamos ser bem mais que amigos. IkkixMinu COMPLETA!
1. Capítulo I

**BEM MAIS QUE AMIGOS**

_Nina Neviani_

_Beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Capítulo I**

Sábado à noite. E eu, Ikki Amamiya, estou sentado no meu carro esperando a minha namorada terminar de se arrumar.

Sábado à noite. Hoje é o dia de sair com os amigos. A cada mês escolhemos um sábado para nos reunirmos para jogar conversa fora, contar as novidades, reclamar dos chefes e, às vezes, da vida. Não que eu tenha o que reclamar da vida. Tenho saúde, um ótimo emprego, uma boa família e, agora, uma doce namorada.

Esmeralda. Ela é linda, loira, educada, meiga, praticamente um ser angelical. Ela é a garota que todo o cara sonha namorar, e que eu namoro. Claro que ela demora um pouco pra se arrumar. Mas toda mulher é assim. Hoje, ela ainda tem um motivo a mais pra demorar: ela vai conhecer os meus amigos.

Somos um grupo de dez. Com a Esmeralda, onze.

Shun Amamiya. Obviamente, meu irmão. Shun é um ano mais novo do que eu. É arquiteto. Eu sempre desejei que ele fosse engenheiro civil, como eu. Mas ele preferiu ser arquiteto. Paciência. Até porque ele é um bom no que faz. E por ser arquiteto, conheceu a June, sua namorada. A June é uma garota adorável, bonita e faz o meu irmão feliz.

Shiryu é o médico do grupo. Um cara muito gente boa. Sempre foi o "nerd" do grupo. O que tirava as melhores notas, aquele que os professores sempre elogiavam. Quanto a mim, é melhor não lembrar o que os professores diziam de mim. O Suiyama é casado com a Shunrei. Ela é enfermeira, ótima pessoa, bonita, e meiga. Meiga demais pro meu estilo. E é até bom que ela não faça o meu tipo, porque eu só não me envolvo com dois tipos de mulheres bonitas: as casadas e as mulheres dos meus amigos. Com as demais...

O Seiya é o mais brincalhão do grupo. Chega até a ser infantil, algumas vezes. Mas quando o assunto é sério, ele se comporta. Aliás, desde que ele começou a namorar a Saori, ele está mais comportado. A Saori é legal. É meio na dela e tem um jeito um pouco esnobe, mas ela é uma boa pessoa. O Seiya é administrador da empresa da família da Saori. Conveniente, não?

Ainda tem o Hyoga que é o outro intelectual do grupo. Ele é advogado. Gente boa também, é um pouquinho convencido, mas a amizade compensa. É namorado da Eire, que é jornalista. Ela é outra garota adorável.

O décimo membro do grupo é Minu Setsuna. Pense na pessoa mais irritante que você conhece. Agora multiplique por cinco. Pronto, você já vai ter uma _leve noção _de como a Minu é. Tudo bem que ela é bonita. Muito bonita, admito. É jornalista como a Eire, e elas trabalham no mesmo jornal. Ao que parece, a Minu está _na seca_ há algum tempo. Não que eu fique regulando com que ela sai ou deixa de sair. Nada disso. É que nós do grupo sempre sabemos o estado civil um do outro. Por isso que hoje eu vou levar a Esmeralda na nossa reunião mensal.

Esmeralda que ainda não está pronta.

Já que a Esmeralda ainda não está pronta, voltemos ao tema "Setsuna". Ela sempre foi irritante, desde os tempos de colégio. Eu era um ano escolar à frente dela, assim como dos demais, uma vez que sou um ano mais velho que eles. Contudo, como ela era amiga do meu irmão, sobrava pra mim também. É completamente óbvio pra quem quiser enxergar que ela sempre teve, e ainda tem, uma queda pelo Seiya. O Seiya ela sempre tratou diferente. Tudo o que o Seiya pedia, ela fazia. Ela nunca levou à sério uma só provocação do Seiya, enquanto as minhas...

Em resumo, Minu Setsuna é a pessoa mais irritante que eu conheço.

– Demorei?

Finalmente a Esmeralda estava pronta. E estava linda, ou melhor, ela era linda. Ela possuía aquela beleza que fazia qualquer um parar para admirá-la. Como se ela fosse um ser celestial que merecesse ser admirado. Entretanto, às vezes, eu penso se ela não seria angelical demais para alguém como eu. Afastando esse pensamento, digo:

– A demora compensou. Você está linda.

– Será que os seus amigos vão gostar de mim?

– Quem em sã consciência não se encanta por você? Tudo bem que eles não aparentarão ser tão sãos assim, especialmente a Minu e o Seiya.

– Ikki! Não fale assim dos seus amigos.

– É a verdade, mas espere para ver com seus próprios olhos.

Esmeralda sorriu e concordou.

Ela sempre concordava.

Nunca discutia.

Nunca reclamava.

Aparentemente era o sonho de qualquer homem.

Aparentemente.

Mas faltava alguma coisa. Talvez a adrenalina da discussão, a constante expectativa de não saber se ela vai concordar ou não com aquilo que eu disser. Na realidade, não sei exatamente o quê, mas falta algo no meu namoro.

Os meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando chegamos ao barzinho onde todos os meses nos encontrávamos. Não que eu goste realmente do lugar. Claro que tínhamos passados bons momentos ali. Mas agora, que todos já estávamos estabelecidos na vida, acho que poderíamos freqüentar um lugar um pouco melhor. Afinal, já não somos mais universitários que viviam de mesada.

Logo avistei a mesa que sempre ocupávamos. Saori e Seiya, e Shiryu e Shunrei já estavam lá. Foram muito simpáticos com a Esmeralda. Eu mal tinha acabado de apresentá-la quando Hyoga e Eire chegaram junto com Shun e June.

Shun ficou realmente feliz em me ver namorando. Há uns quinze dias, quando nos falamos pela última vez eu a Esmeralda ainda não tínhamos começado a namorar.

Enfim, todos simpatizaram quase que instantaneamente com a Esmeralda. A única pessoa que ficou menos contente foi a Eire, o motivo eu nem imagino qual possa ser. _Ou será que ela tem uma queda oculta por mim? Acho que não... ela parece mesmo apaixonada pelo Hyoga. E mesmo que ela tenha uma queda por mim, ela quebra uma das regras da minha vida. É namorada de um amigo meu. _

Quando eu ia começar a contar como eu e a Esmerada nos conhecemos, ela chegou.

Como sempre, estava muito bonita. Usava um vestido relativamente comportado que ficaria normal na maioria das mulheres, mas que nela ficava naturalmente sensual.Ora, eu nunca fui de eufemismos: a Minu está muito sexy. E num momento como esse é que eu me pergunto porque eu e ela nunca...

– Minu, até que enfim você chegou!

Seiya. Esse era o motivo.

Minu que até então olhava pra Esmeralda, respondeu.

– Olá, pessoal, desculpem o atraso.

E deu um sorriso para todos, mas que se demorou mais quando se dirigia ao Seiya.

Não disse que ela tem uma queda por ele?

– Não me lembro de uma reunião nossa que você tenha dito a mesma coisa.

O que era verdade, pontualidade não era o forte dela. Ela, porém, ignorou a minha constatação e disse:

– Boa noite pra você também, Ikki!

Meu irmão ofereceu a cadeira dele para a Minu. Eu tinha esquecido de colocar uma cadeira a mais. Pude notar o desagrado da Minu por não ter, a princípio, cadeira para ela.

Ou seria por que assim não sentaria do lado do Seiya, como de costume?

Logo, ela voltou à simpatia normal e perguntou:

– Então, sobre o que falavam antes de eu chegar?

– Sobre a sua incapacidade de chegar no horário em um compromisso.

Eu não sabia o porquê, mas tinha uma estranha satisfação em provocar a Minu. E geralmente quando eu percebia já tinha provocado. Quase sorri quando vi o controle que ela fez para não me xingar. Não que ela nunca tenha me xingado, pelo contrário.

– É mentira, Minu. – Foi Eire, a fiel escudeira da Minu, quem esclareceu – Nós também acabamos de chegar. E o Ikki estava apresentando a Esmeralda.

Ah, sim! A Esmeralda! Por um momento tinha me esquecido da minha namorada, o que, obviamente, não era um bom sinal. Ou talvez, alguém como eu não sirva ara ser de uma pessoa só por muito tempo. Estou namorando a menos de quinze dias e já sinto que o meu namoro não está bem. A Minu, como os outros, foi simpática com a Esmeralda.

– Oi, Esmeralda! Tudo bom?

– Oi, Minu! Tudo bem. O Ikki me falou de você.

Era verdade, eu tinha falado um pouco de cada um dos meus amigos. Porém, era verdade também que eu tinha me estendido um pouco mais ao falar da Minu. Mas apenas pelo fato de ela ser tão... irritante. Apenas isso.

Minu deixou clara a idéia que tem meu respeito quando disse:

– Oh, sou bem realista para pensarque as coisas que o Ikki falou não são muito agradáveis, mas não acredite totalmente nele.

Tudo bem que eu nunca fui de fazer elogios, mas nunca critiquei seriamente a Minu.

– Oh, não... – Esmeralda começou, mas eu a interrompi, afinal a Minu não precisava saber que eu a elogiava.

– Então, Minu. Eu ia começar a apresentar a minha namorada.

E ela disse:

– Fique à vontade.

– É Ikki. Conte-nos como conheceu a Esmeralda. – Shiryu apoiou.

– Umas três semanas atrás, eu fui contratado para dar a minha opinião.

Ela não me deixou continuar, pois me interrompeu.

– Eles pagam por uma opinião sua? Onde esse mundo vai parar?

Como alguém tão pequena podia ser tão irritante?

Seiya, o recém-saído do Jardim de Infância, e Eire, a fiel escudeira, riram da ótima piada da Minu. Os demais sorriram, menos a Saori. Até a Esmeralda sorriu, mas ela estava apenas querendo ser simpática.

– Mais alguma gracinha, Minu?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça, e eu pude continuar.

– A empresa que me chamou era do pai da Esmeralda e lá eu a conheci.

Esmeralda sorriu para mim. Sem dúvida ela era linda.

Sorri para ela também. Talvez valesse a pena deixar de lado a vida de solteiro por causa dela.

Minu pediu para que o Shun chamasse o garçom. Lógico que ela devia estar odiando não estar sentada ao lado do Seiya, porque caso estivesse nesse momento ela poderia ficar tocando nele.

Novamente ficava claro que a Minu tem uma forte queda pelo Ogawara. O que eu não entendo é porque o Seiya não fez nada a esse respeito. Nas vezes que eu pensei sobre esse assunto, cheguei às seguintes hipóteses do que se passa na mente do Seiya (supondo que ele tenha uma):

1. Ou ele é muito burro e não percebeu os sentimentos dela.

O que eu acho meio impossível, já que ele não é tão burro assim, e nem ela muito discreta.

2. Ou ele percebeu e ainda assim prefere a Saori.

O que eu acho que seria novamente burrice, porque a Minu é muito mais bonita que a Saori. Tudo bem que a Setsuna pode até ser mais irritante, mas é, de qualquer forma, mais interessante.

3. Ou ele está curtindo com a Saori antes de ficar realmente com a Minu.

Essa última hipótese eu acho a menos provável, já que a "curtição" dele com a Saori já dura quatro anos.

Enfim, o garçom anotou as bebidas. A Minu, obviamente, pediu uma bebida alcoólica enquanto a Esmeralda pediu um suco. O abismo era notável.

Quando as bebidas chegaram, a conversa já estava animada. Mesmo com a presença da Esmeralda, seguimos a nossa "rotina" normal. Casa um começou a falar o que tinha acontecido de interessante desde o último encontro. Esmeralda parecia estar gostando da conversa, e depois de quase todos terem falado, perguntou.

– E você, Minu? É jornalista, não?

A Setsuna, entretanto, não respondeu até que Eire a tirou de seu estado de torpor. _Que a Minu era chegada numa bebida a cidade inteira já sabia, mas será que ela agora estava usando algo mais forte?_

– Minu?

– Oh, desculpe. Sim, Esmeralda, sou jornalista. Trabalho no mesmo jornal que a Eire.

Nesse momento, o celular da Minu tocou. Ela pediu licença e foi atender a ligação.

Será que a Minu está saindo com alguém?

Não era muito provável, uma vez que já há algum tempo ela estava solteira, ou "encalhada", que era como eu gostava de perturbá-la. Claro que ela estava solteira por opção própria, porque vários homens se interessavam por ela. Mas ela ficava esperando pelo Seiya...

Ela desligou o telefone e disse:

– Desculpe, pessoal, mas tenho que ir.

– Quem era? – Quando eu vi já tinha perguntado. Não que fosse da minha conta, mas mesmo assim ela respondeu.

– Era a Marin, minha chefe. Estão precisando de mim no jornal. Sinto muito.

– Tudo bem. – Shun disse. E os outros também concordaram.

Ela deixou a parte dela da conta e saiu. Não sei o porquê mais fiquei mais aliviado quando ela disse que era a chefe dela. É estranho, e eu nem quero imaginar o porquê de a resposta dela ter me causado essa reação.

A noite continuou animada, todos continuaram sendo muito simpáticos com a Esmeralda. Cerca de uma hora e meia depois, nos despedimos. E minutos depois eu deixava a Esmeralda na casa dela.

– Boa noite, Esmeralda.

– Boa noite, Ikki.

E a noite acabava bem.

Sem nenhum convite para entrar. Só o meu apartamento – vazio – me esperava, mas mesmo assim a noite acabava bem.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Nota da autora: **_Eis a versão do Ikki! _

_Analisando a corretíssima interpretação da pesonalidade do Ikki sugerida pela Pisces Luna, eu e a minha amiga Jéssica escolhemos o nome dessa fic. Espero que tenham gostado. _

_Agradeço a Pisces Luna também por todas as maravilhosas sugestões e opniões que ela tem me dado._

_Agradeço também a Chiisana Hana por ter betado tão bem e em tão pouco tempo esse capítulo._

_Ah, recomendo as fics dela que são maravilhosas._

_**O sobrenome "Setsuna", é de minha autoria. Caso seja utilizado em outras fics, peço que dêem os devidos créditos.**_

_É isso... até o próximo capítulo!_

_Beijos!  
_**Nina Neviani**


	2. Capítulo II

**BEM MAIS QUE AMIGOS!**

_por Nina Neviani_

_Beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Capítulo II**

Telefone tocando.

– Alô - eu disse, mal-humorado.

Acordar cedo já não me deixava de bom humor. Agora, ser acordado cedo em um domingo me deixava muito mal-humorado.

– Bom dia, garanhão!

Ainda meio sonolento, sorri, esquecendo o mau humor matutino. Só havia uma pessoa tão direta e divertida no mundo inteiro: Pandora Heinstein, minha melhor amiga.

Além do mais, só ela tinha aquela voz sexy. A voz da Minu também era muito bonita, mas... Ah, não! Eu não ia estragar o meu dia pensando na Setsuna tão cedo.

– Bom dia, garota da voz sexy. Mas eu acho que você ligou para o cara errado.

– Acho que não, _Ikki Amamiya._ – Ela disse, para garantir que tinha ligado para o número correto.

– Ikki Amamiya agora é um homem compromissado. – Eu disse, já totalmente desperto.

– Oh, não, Ikki! Não me diga que você está namorando aquela garota melosa?

– Pandora...

– Ok. Não me diga que você está namorando aquele_ ser angelical_?

Era certo que, às vezes, até eu achava a Esmeralda angelical demais, especialmente para alguém como eu, porém...

– Pand, não é o fim do mundo. É só um namoro.

– Certo. Certo. Irei para as baladas sozinhas.

– E você? Como está?

– Ao contrário de você, que perdeu o juízo, eu estou muito bem. A viagem foi boa. Consegui umas peças interessantes. Mas não _conheci_ nenhuma peça interessante. Se é que você me entende.

Pandora administra o antiquário que pertence à família Heinstein. Ela é formada em História da Arte, entretanto é uma das mulheres mais modernas e decididas que eu já conheci.

Há algum tempo decidimos que era bom sermos somente amigos. Era preferível ter a Pandora como amiga pelo resto da vida do que tê-la como namorada por um curto período de tempo. E assim nossa amizade já durava quase cinco anos.

– Ikki, tenho que desligar. Meu pai chegou aqui para analisar as peças. Vê se não some. Beijo no rosto já que você agora é um rapaz sério.

– Ok. Tchau.

Olhei no relógio. Nove horas.

Normalmente, eu só acordaria uma hora mais tarde, mas como já estava acordado, faria a minha corrida diária mais cedo. Todo o dia eu corria alguns quilômetros. Também ia à academia três vezes por semana. Tudo isso porque um corpo como o meu não se mantinha sem esforço. Se bem que o esforço que eu faço na academia é admirado por várias gatas saradas...

* * *

_Quinze dias depois..._

O futebol com os amigos era sagrado. Jogávamos pelo menos uma vez a cada quinze dias. E modéstia à parte, o meu time era bom. Shun no gol, Shiryu ficava mais recuado na defesa, assim como Hyoga, mas o Yukida, às vezes, subia para o ataque, e eu e o Seiya éramos os atacantes. Em outras palavras, eu e o Seiya éramos "o terror dos times adversários", mas os demais também faziam gol freqüentemente. Até o Shun fazia um ou outro gol de falta.

Meu braço doeu quando abri a geladeira para pegar uma cerveja. A dor era culpa de um jogador ignorante do outro time que não sabia perder jogando e começou a _pegar pesado_ pra cima de mim e do Seiya. Por um tempo eu deixei passar.

_Por um tempo._

Até que eu dei um carrinho que era pra ser na bola, mas que, acidentalmente, acabou sendo nele. Não é que ele parou de fazer falta na hora? Tudo bem, que ele não agüentou de dor e teve que ser substituído. Mas resolvi o problema da mesma maneira.

Ainda pensando no jogo, estava indo tomar uma ducha, quando o telefone tocou.

– Alô.

– Ikki? Sou eu, Esmeralda.

– Oi, Esmeralda. Tudo bem?

– Tudo. Quero dizer, mais ou menos. Será que eu podia falar com você pessoalmente?

– Sim, Claro. Eu acabei de chegar do futebol. Pode vir daqui a uma hora?

– Estarei aí. Até mais tarde.

Ela parecia muito estranha. Nem perguntou se eu tinha ganhado. Talvez porque soubesse que eu, obviamente, ganharia. Como de fato, aconteceu.

Nessas duas semanas nada de significativo tinha acontecido no meu namoro com a Esmeralda. Apenas eu percebia que ela talvez realmente fosse angelical demais pra mim. Entretanto, era bom contar com a companhia da Esmeralda. Sem falar na inveja que eu causava nos homens por ter uma namorada tão bonita.

Pouco mais de meia hora depois, Esmeralda chegou. Eu tinha acabado de sair do banho.

– Oi, Ikki.

– Oi, Esmeralda.

Ela entrou sem me dar o tradicional, e quase casto, beijo que ela normalmente me dava.

– Eu sei que cheguei mais cedo do que o combinado, mas eu precisava _mesmo_ falar com você.

– Sem problemas. E então...?

Ela sentou-se, porém ficou algum tempo em silêncio até dizer:

– Eu... reencontrei uma pessoa...

– Um homem?

– Sim. Um ex-namorado.

– E...?

– O meu relacionamento com ele terminou de um jeito estranho. Ele simplesmente sumiu. Eu fiquei algum tempo sozinha. Quatro anos para falar a verdade. Eu já tinha desistido de esperar por ele, e logo depois conheci você.

– Mas agora ele voltou...

– Sim. O que tinha acontecido é que ele recebeu uma boa proposta de emprego fora do país, e como ele sempre se sentiu incomodado com a nossa diferença de classes, aceitou a proposta, mas não quis me dar esperanças que podiam não ser verdadeiras, ou me fazer continuar com um compromisso sendo que estávamos em países diferentes. Agora ele está relativamente bem e... Oh, Ikki! Eu estou enrolando e não digo. Ele me pediu em casamento e eu o amo. Eu queria apenas que você não me odiasse.

_Eu estou levando um fora ou é impressão minha?_

Se bem que, sinceramente, eu não via uma duração muito longa para esse namoro, já que a Esmeralda não passava de uns beijos um pouquinho mais ousados. E eu... Bem, eu sou Ikki Amamiya. Isso já diz tudo.

– Esmeralda... Claro que eu não vou odiar você por você... seguir o seu coração. – _Blergh! Eu falei mesmo isso? Que coisa mais melosa!_ _Pareço até o Shun falando. _– Pelo contrário, desejo que você seja muito feliz.

– Oh, Ikki, você é maravilhoso!

_E olha que você nem experimentou tudo._

E ela continuou:

– Tenho certeza que você vai encontrar o grande amor da sua vida.

– Não acho que seja tão sortudo assim. – Desconversei.

– Eu acho que o amor da sua vida está mais perto do que você imagina. Adeus, Ikki.

_O que eu poderia responder?_

– Adeus, Esmeralda.

Ikki Amamiya estava de volta à ativa. Peguei o telefone e liguei para alguém adoraria saber da minha mais nova condição.

– Pand?

– Oi, Ikki! Daí, ganharam de quanto?

Nada melhor do que as palavras certas da melhor amiga para recuperar o meu ego. Não que um simples término de namoro possa abalar o meu ego.

– Dez a dois. Quatros gols meus.

– Parabéns. Mas você não me ligou só para me falar do seu espetacular desempenho, não é?

– Não. Vamos sair para comemorar.

– Comemorar o quê?

– A alegria das mulheres. Ikki Amamiya está novamente disponível.

– Que maravilha! Meu melhor amigo recuperou a sanidade!

– Não fui eu quem terminou. A Esmeralda reencontrou o grande amor da vida dela...

– E percebeu que o sapatinho da Cinderela ainda cabia no pé dela. Era a Cinderela que tinha aquele sapatinho de diamante, ou não?

– Princesa certa. Material errado. O sapatinho é de cristal. – Alguma coisa eu ainda me lembrava do tormento de ser irmão mais velho e ter que ler histórias pro Shun.

– Que seja. E como você sabe tanto de princesa? Não importa... A questão é que aquela garota era muito infantil para você! E... oh, meu Deus, agora que eu percebi. Você foi... trocado!

– Tenho que dizer alguma coisa?

– Não. Passe aqui em casa daqui a duas horas. E a cidade que se cuide porque aí vamos nós!

* * *

_Duas semanas mais tarde..._

Mais um encontro. Dessa vez, eu estava solteiro. E acho que esse estado civil foi criado para mim. Sou de todas e de nenhuma ao mesmo tempo. Cheguei oito em ponto na espelunca em que nos reuníamos. Entretanto todos já estavam lá. Todos menos _ela._

– Olá. – disse.

Quando todos acabaram de me cumprimentar, Shun perguntou:

– Cadê a Esmeralda?

– Nós terminamos.

– Uma pena. – Ele disse – Ela parecia ser uma ótima garota.

– Não precisa se preocupar com ela, eu não parti o coração dela. E ela já reencontrou um ex-namorado.

_Perfeito_. Assim eles não desconfiam que esse foi o motivo do fim do namoro.

– Será que a Minu não vem?

Óbvio que o interesse só podia ser do Ogawara.

– Ela não me disse nada ontem no Jornal. – Eire falou.

Pedimos as bebidas e começamos a conversar. Um bom tempo depois _ela _chegou.

– Minu!

Era o Seiya todo alegre com a chegada dela. Tão alegre que aprendeu boas maneiras instantaneamente, pois puxou uma cadeira para a Minu sentar.

_Qual era a daqueles dois afinal? Será que eles tinham um caso em segredo?_

– Olá, pessoal!

A Minu agia como se não estivesse... olhei no relógio... como se não estivesse meia hora atrasada.

– Antes que você fale alguma coisa, Ikki, o trânsito estava horrível e meu carro demorou pra pegar, por isso me atrasei.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, mas estava sorrindo por dentro. Como era fácil irritar a Minu.

– Que foi, Minu? Eu não falei nada!

Eu realmente não falei nada, talvez falasse que já tinha passado da hora de ela trocar de carro, mas o Hyoga disse:

– Ei, não comecem vocês dois.

– Ok.

Não negando a sua natureza jornalística (ou seria bisbilhoteira?), a Minu perguntou:

– Onde está a Esmeralda?

_Provavelmente, tirando o atraso com o namorado fujão_. Entretanto, era só uma hipótese. Assim, fui sincero quando disse:

– Não sei.

– Como assim? Você não sabe onde a sua namorada está?

_Sem dúvida: natureza bisbilhoteira!_

Sem pressa alguma, tomei um gole da minha bebida enquanto relembrava todas as regras de educação e de integridade masculina, especialmente aquela que dizia claramente que não se batia em mulheres, crianças e idosos.

– Ex-namorada. Nós terminamos faz duas semanas.

– O quê? Ela te chutou?

Por que mesmo que não se bate em mulheres? Ah, sim porque elas são frágeis, delicadas e inofensivas.

_Minu Setsuna... frágil, delicada e inofensiva? _O inferno congela antes de ela conseguir ser pelo menos uma dessas três coisas.

Minha cunhada, June, disse por entre os dentes:

– Minu!

E logo depois a fiel escudeira da Setsuna a aconselhou:

– Seja mais sutil, Minu!

Um elefante cego é mais sutil do que Minu Setsuna.

– Tudo bem, Eire. Sutileza, infelizmente, não é uma das qualidades da nossa amiga. – Dirigindo-me a Setsuna, perguntei – Minu, será que é por isso que você está tão... encalhada?

_Ah, como é doce a vingança. _Minu Setsuna pensaria duas vezes antes de fazer outra gracinha comigo.

– O que você vai querer para beber, Minu?

Era o meu irmão, querendo quebrar o silêncio sepulcral que tinha se criado na nossa mesa.

– O de sempre. – Ela respondeu.

_San Remi com gelo._ Além de encalhada, pouco criativa.

Logo voltamos à conversa animada de sempre. Claro que sempre que podia a Setsuna me lançava uns olhares assassinos. O dia que eu tivesse medo de uma criatura descontrolada de um metro e meio de altura, o inferno _realmente_ congelaria.

Algum tempo depois a Eire e a Minu avisaram que iam ao banheiro.

E o Seiya resolveu fazer uma das suas ótimas piadinhas:

– Por que as mulheres nunca vão sozinhas ao banheiro? Eu nunca entendi.

_E ele entende alguma coisa?_

– Nem tente entender, Seiya. Está além da sua compreensão. – A Minu respondeu. Seiya riu.

Pra um achar graça na piadinha do outro é porque eles devem dormir juntos. Só pode ser isso!

Logo _as representantes da_ _imprensa marrom_ voltaram à mesa. A conversa continuou animada por mais um algum tempo.

Mais tarde, o casal Suiyama foi o primeiro a se despedir, já que começariam a trabalhar cedo no dia seguinte. Um pouco mais tarde saíram o Shun e a June, eu acho que iriam aproveitar o resto da noite.

_Dá-lhe irmãozinho!_

Eu, a Setsuna, a Eire e o Hyoga, depois da saída do Seiya e da Saori, ficamos mais uma meia hora. Então acertamos o dinheiro, nos despedimos e eu fui pagar a conta. Saí da espelunca refletindo se valia a pena ir a algum lugar decente para ver se terminava a noite com um saldo melhor, quando vi uma cena que me fez sorrir involuntariamente. E eu que nunca fui de sorrir muito.

Minu Setsuna aprenderia de uma vez por todas quem era Ikki Amamiya. Ao que parecia o carro da Mulher-encrenca estava com problemas.

– Problemas?

Minu estava com a cabeça abaixada no volante.

– Ai! Ikki, que susto!

_Susto? Como se ela não tivesse dado graças por eu estar ali. E por eu estar aparentemente propenso a ajudar._

– O que foi, Ikki?

_Entretanto... algumas pessoas não merecem ajuda, já que são esnobes mesmo quando estão com o carro pifado em uma estacionamento quase vazio e escuro. Se bem que... quem em sã consciência atacaria a Setsuna? Com essa constatação, disse antes de me virar:_

– Nada. Pensei que você estivesse precisando de ajuda. Acho que me enganei. Boa noite, Minu.

_Porém..._

– Ikki!

_... Ikki Amamiya nunca se engana._

Sorri ao me virar e ver que ela já estava fora daquilo que ela ousava chamar de carro.

– Sim?

– Parece que o meu carro não quer funcionar.

A surpresa foi ele ter funcionado na última década.

– E?

– Será que você poderia me dar uma carona?

_E agora você não se atreveria a me chamar de "chutado", não é, Setsuna?_

Então, tive uma idéia que era melhor do que fazê-la admitir algumas das minhas... qualidades.

– Tudo bem. A sua casa não é longe da minha.

– Obrigada.

_Se eu fosse você não agradeceria ainda, Setsuna._

Obviamente, não expressei meus pensamentos. Apenas dei de ombros.

O caminho até a minha casa foi feito em silêncio. Minu provavelmente estava pensando no Seiya. E eu. Bem, eu estava imaginando a cara dela ao final do plano de vingança. Finalmente chegamos a minha casa.

– Chegamos. – Anunciei.

– Como?

_Eu já disse o quanto a vingança é doce?_

– Ikki, estamos na _sua_ casa.

– Sim.

– Ikki, a _carona._

Pelo tom de voz dela, ela já estava começando a perder a calma.

_Ótimo. O golpe final._

– Ah, sim. Eu disse que a sua casa não era tão longe da minha. Você pode percorrer o resto do caminho a pé.

– Ikki. Eu. Odeio. Você.

Não consegui entender o porquê, mas ouvir aquelas palavras me causou um certo desconforto. Eu já sabia que a Minu nunca morreria de amores por mim, mas me odiar...

Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, se é que era possível responder àquela declaração, a Minu saiu praticamente correndo do carro.

_Mulheres!_ Estou sendo injusto, a única mulher que me causa problemas é a Setsuna. Por que ela não podia agir normalmente uma vez na vida? Por que ao invés de ela ter dito que me odiava, ela não admitiu a minha superioridade e não prometeu que nunca mais tentaria denegrir a minha imagem? E por que, acima de tudo, nada do que eu planejo com ela dá certo?

Sem muito esforço, alcancei-a e a segurei.

– Me larga, Ikki!

– Minu, desculpa. – _Ah, como eu odiava pedir desculpas! _– Eu tava brincando.

Ela, porém, não me dava ouvidos.

Há algum tempo, descobri que existe um método muito eficaz para fazer uma mulher parar de falar e começar a ouvir: beijá-la. Mas eu nunca imaginei que teria que usar esse método com a Setsuna.

Assim como também nunca imaginei que ela iria corresponder.

E muito menos imaginei que ela soubesse beijar tão bem.

Porém, o beijo durou pouco, já que a Minu o interrompeu por um motivo que eu desconhecia. Ela estava muito empolgada, instantes atrás.

Então, eu me dei conta do que tinha acontecido: Eu tinha beijado Minu Setsuna.

Eu e ela ficamos algum tempo em silêncio tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Até que eu disse.

– Vamos para o carro, Minu.

– Não. Obrigada pela carona, Ikki.

– Minu, era só uma brincadeira. Eu só queria te provocar. É claro que eu ia te levar pra casa.

Dessa vez, foi ela que deu de ombros. A teimosia atualmente atendia pelo nome de Minu Setsuna.

– Se você for a pé, tudo bem. Eu a seguirei. Mas acho que é mais rápido ir de carro.

Para minha surpresa, a Minu concordou com o que eu disse. E acho que era a primeira vez que isso acontecia.

Pouco tempo depois, o meu carro estacionava na frente do prédio no qual a Minu morava.

– Obrigada, Ikki. – Ela disse enquanto já abria a porta do carro.

Eu segurei o braço dela.

– Minu, sobre...

– Esqueça, Ikki. Esqueça.

E saiu do carro. Foi bom ela ter me interrompido. Pois, o que eu diria?

_Minu, sobre... o beijo... Será que você não quer me convidar para subir para nós continuarmos da onde paramos?_

Patético.

Enquanto voltava para casa ainda tentava digerir a realidade.

Eu tinha beijado a Minu.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Nota da autora: **Eis o segundo capítulo!_

_Eis o beijo! O que acharam?_

_Agradeço muito todos os reviews! Infelizmente não pude responder todos! Mas pretendo responder todos os do segundo capítulo!_

_Agradeço também a minha beta super veloz, Chiisana Hana._

_Beijos!  
Até o próximo capítulo!_

**Nina Neviani**


	3. Capítulo III

**BEM MAIS QUE AMIGOS**

_por Nina Neviani_

_beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Capítulo III**

– Então, Ikki. O que aconteceu?

Era a Pand, que tinha acabado de chegar ao restaurante. Depois de passar um domingo inquieto e uma manhã de trabalho pouco produtiva, resolvi que talvez fosse interessante contar... _o episódio de sábado a noite_ para alguém. E do meu círculo mais íntimo, a única pessoa que não conhecia pessoalmente a Minu, era a Pandora. Então, comecei a contar...

– Sábado, depois do encontro, eu e a Minu...

– Oh!

– ... nos beijamos, Pandora. Apenas nos beijamos.

– Ah! – Ela parecia decepcionada. – Só isso?

– Pandora, ela é minha amiga!

– E desde quando você tem escrúpulos?

– Ei!

– Estou brincando. Mas é fato que você tem uma queda por ela.

– Nãooo! – Eu me sentia quase que ultrajado. _Ter uma queda pela Minu? Jamais!_

– Simmm! Eu não me lembro de uma conversa nossa sequer que você não tenha dito, pelo menos uma vez, o nome dela.

– Eu apenas deixava claro o quanto ela é insuportável.

– E mesmo ela sendo tão insuportável, você _deu um pega_ nela.

– Ei, você é minha amiga ou não?

– Tá bom. E daí? Você gostou do beijo?

– Você acha que se eu não tivesse gostado, eu estaria aqui?

– Ah... Ikki Amamiya está apaixonado! Que meigo!

– Não seja ridícula, Pandora. Eu já disse que nunca vou me apaixonar.

– E eu finjo que acredito. E você vai investir?

– Lógico que não.

– Por quê?

– Já disse: porque ela é minha amiga.

– Ikki, mesmo você não admitindo, eu sei que você me chamou até aqui para te ajudar. E eu, como sua melhor amiga, vim. Agora, eu não vou poder te ajudar, se você não for sincero.

– E eu que jurava que você tinha se formado em História da Arte, e não em Psicologia. Quanto vai custar essa sessão?

– Sarcasmo também não ajuda, Ikki.

_Custava-me admitir, mas ela tinha razão._

– Ela gosta do Seiya.

– Ela disse isso?

– Não, mas é óbvio.

– As mulheres nunca são óbvias.

_Ótimo. Agora ela filosofava sobre a natureza feminina._

– Ela me odeia.

– Ela disse isso?

– Disse. – Novamente o desconforto ridículo, por lembrar as palavras dela.

– Humm... Ela retribuiu o beijo?

– Por um momento, sim.

– Vá por mim, Ikki. Ela não odeia você.

– Como você sabe?

– É da natureza feminina. "Sim" quer dizer "não". "Não" quer dizer "sim". "Eu te odeio" quer dizer...

– "Eu te amo"?

– Não se empolgue tanto. Quer dizer que ela _não_ te odeia.

– Mas ainda tem o Seiya.

– Ah, então você está mesmo apaixonado?

– Não! – _Apaixonado pela Setsuna? Não, claro que não!_ – Mas confesso que ela é interessante.

– Sei.

– E dá pra tirar esse sorriso superior do seu rosto? É irritante!

– Certo, mas esse Seiya não é aquele teu amigo meio idiota? Aquele que conquistou uma milionária?

– Ele mesmo.

– Então você tem chances.

– Eu não vou correr atrás da Minu. Eu nunca precisei correr atrás de mulher alguma, e a primeira não vai ser logo a Setsuna.

Continuamos a comer, até que eu disse:

– O próximo encontro é no dia do aniversário dela.

– Já comprou o presente?

– Já. – Vendo a curiosidade no rosto da Pand, revelei. – É um cd que ela queria faz tempo, mas é difícil de encontrar.

– E como você conseguiu?

– Há algum tempo, eu arrumei os erros no projeto da casa de um cara importante da gravadora dessa cantora que a Minu quer o cd. Agora, ele me retribuiu o favor.

– E você ainda teima em dizer que não está apaixonado?

– Não seja chata, Heinstein.

– Ok. Você vai trabalhar hoje à tarde?

– Posso chegar atrasado.

– Eu tenho uns objetos pra olhar, quer ir comigo?

* * *

_Uma hora mais tarde..._

– Qual é a missão? – Perguntei ao entrar numa casa antiga. Uma casa antiga muito mal projetada, diga-se de passagem.

– O proprietário vendeu a casa com tudo dentro para uma imobiliária, eles me chamaram pra ver se tem alguma antigüidade.

– E tem?

– Aparentemente, só tem velharia.

– Não é a mesma coisa?

– Muito engraçado. – Ela deu uma olhada nos móveis, e disse – Aqui na sala não tem nada. Vamos para o quarto.

– Querendo reviver os bons momentos, Pand?

Ela riu.

– Outro dia quem sabe, garanhão.

Rimos e fomos para os quartos. Eu começava a achar interessante o trabalho da Pandora. No quarto que provavelmente fora de uma adolescente, eu vi algo que me chamou a atenção.

– O que é isso? – Disse apontando para uma pequena estatueta de gesso, de uma bailarina. Entretanto, ela estava muito longe de ter a elegância e a sobriedade de uma bailarina comum. A bailarina em questão, usava uma roupa extremamente colorida, tinha os cabelos negros espalhados, e apesar de tudo isso ainda tinha o nariz erguido.

– Qualquer coisa que está há anos-luz de ser uma obra de arte.

– Ela me lembra alguém.

– Você conheceu alguma bailarina brega?

– Não... Está no rosto...

– Alguém arrogante?

– Bingo. Minu Setsuna.

– Não preciso dizer de novo, né?

– Não. Até porque eu _não estou_ apaixonado. Tem como você levar essa peça mesmo ela não sendo uma obra de arte?

– Vai levar pra ficar olhando pra ela e lembrando da Minu? – Ela riu. – Tem sim. Eu digo que gostei do... objeto mesmo não sendo de arte e coloco um preço.

– Coloca um preço e me avisa. Eu vou dar de presente pra Minu.

– Se você disser que isso se parece com ela, ela vai jogar essa estatueta na sua cabeça.

– Provavelmente.

* * *

_Dias depois..._

– Alô.

– Oi, Ikki! Sou eu, o Seiya!

– Fala, Seiya!

– Então, cara, o encontro desse mês vai ser no apê da Minu. Porque é o aniversário dela. Você não esqueceu, né?

– Não, não esqueci. No horário de sempre?

– Pode crer. E Ikki?

– ...

– Ikki?

– Não. Darth Vader! Você ligou pra quem, animal?

– Ei, cara. Calma. Pra que usar o meu trauma de infância. Quê que tá pegando?

O pior é que nem eu sabia.

– Foi mal. Fala aí.

– Eu queria te contar uma coisa.

– E tá esperando o quê?

– É que é segredo.

_Paciência, Amamiya. Nem todos têm um cérebro perfeito._

– Então, não fala.

– Mas é que eu _tenho_ que contar pra alguém. E eu sei que você vai manter segredo.

– Bom saber que eu sou confiável.

– Ainda mais por não ter namorada.

_Sem comentários._

– Você sabe, as mulheres querem saber de tudo, e quando sabem não conseguem não contar para as outras...

_Ter uma aula sobre o sexo oposto com Seiya Ogawara era mais do que eu podia agüentar._

– Eu sei _muito bem_ como são as mulheres, Ogawara. Diz logo o que você tem pra dizer.

– Eu e a Saori vamos nos casar.

– Ah, parabéns! Ou meus pêsames, ainda não sei direito.

– Hahahahaha!

Só nesse momento, eu lembrei da outra ponta do triângulo amoroso. Minu Setsuna.

E o Seiya tinha escolhido a Saori.

– Ah, me sinto bem melhor agora que contei pra alguém. Obrigado, Ikki. Até o encontro.

– Até. – Disse meio distraído.

Ele escolheu a Kido.

* * *

_5 de abril..._

– Eu ainda não acredito que estou fazendo isso.

Eu já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes tinha dito aquela mesma frase naquela noite. Pandora, sentada no banco de motorista do carro dela, apenas revirou os olhos.

– Coisas que um homem apaixonado faz.

– Eu acho que já disse que não estou apaixonado.

– Certo. Será que os seus amigos vão demorar muito ainda?

– Não faço a menor idéia. E você não pode reclamar, a idéia foi sua.

– Sim, e sinceramente não sabia onde estava com a cabeça para aceitar. Ficar horas dentro do seu carro, esperando os meus amigos saírem do apartamento da Minu, para então subir.

– Mas tudo porque você não queria se encontrar com os amigos e com ela ao mesmo. Só que também não queria deixar de dar parabéns para a sua amada.

– Eu já disse que não queria passar por uma situação constrangedora caso a Minu dissesse para os outros que nós tínhamos nos beijado. E é o aniversário dela, como amigo, eu tenho que dar parabéns. E, acima de tudo, ela não é minha amada.

– Sim, sim. – Pand disse, desinteressada. Para um pouco mais animada, dizer depois – Veja, aquele bando saindo todos junto são eles, não são?

– Até que enfim.

– Qual deles é o seu rival? O Seiya.

– O de cabelo castanho.

– Ah, nem é bonito. Não por eu ser sua amiga, mas sou mais você, Ikki. É bonita a namorada dele.

– Noiva, agora.

Cada casal entrou no seu respectivo carro e foi embora.

– Certo. Boa sorte, garanhão!

– Eu não preciso de sorte.

– Ah, sim, claro. Foi um lapso. E Ikki, você, com certeza, não quer ser pai tão cedo. Por isso se lembre de usar...

Tentando esconder o sorriso, eu a interrompi.

– Tchau, Pandora.

– Tchau!

* * *

Apertei a campanhia.

_Lógico que eu não estou nervoso. Claro, que não! Afinal, é a Minu. A chata da Minu. A irritante Minu. A Minu com a qual você convive há mais de dez, não aquela que você beijou no mês passado. Lembre-se disso!_

E a porta se abriu.

Minu Setsuna... _Minu Setsuna_? Onde foram parar as roupas de grife? Afinal, a mulher à minha frente vestia um pijama do... _Mickey_? Aliás, para abalar o meu autocontrole, era um pijama curto demais e transparente demais. E por que motivo a Minu escondia aquelas pernas? Elas definitivamente ficavam muito melhor à mostra.

– Feliz aniversário, Minu.

E... ela não disse nada. Mesmo eu, que não era a pessoa mais bem educada do mundo, sabia que ela deveria dizer "muito obrigado, Ikki". Ela demorou, mas respondeu.

– Ah, obrigada. Ikki. Entre. Sobrou bolo.

Provavelmente tinha sobrado bolo, pois tinha um pouco da cobertura do lado da boca da Minu, e eu estava tentando ignorá-la. Mas ela estava perto demais da boca da Minu. E a boca dela me lembrava...

Felizmente, a Minu deu fim à minha tortura quando passou a mão pela boca.

_Você não pode estar se apaixonando por ela, entendeu? Não pode!_

– Tudo bem, Minu?

– Tudo sim. Por que não veio mais cedo?

– Não pude. – Disse apenas.

– Sente-se. Eu vou pegar um pedaço de bolo pra você.

E ela foi para a cozinha. Eu tentei, realmente, não olhar paras as pernas da Minu. Só então reparei na parte de trás do pijama, o Mickey estava piscando. Talvez fosse algo como "_Você seu idiota, está aí. Enquanto eu estou colado ao corpo dela. Como você queria estar._" Eu nunca simpatizei com o Mickey. Nem com qualquer outro desenho animado. Eu até preferia o Lex Luthor ao Super-Homem.

Contudo, não tive muito tempo para refletir sobre o meu súbito desejo de tocar a Minu, pois ela logo voltou pra sala, com o meu pedaço de bolo. Que estava ótimo, aliás. Ainda me lembrava dos trabalhos em equipe do Shun, nos quais ele e os outros faziam o trabalho, desde que a Minu fizesse o bolo. Eu não fazia parte da equipe, mas comia também.

– Está bom. Muito bom. Ah, esse é o seu presente.

Disse, tentando parecer o mais casual possível ao mostrar o embrulho da _bailarina brega_, como tinha nomeado a Pandora.

Ao contrário do previsto, Minu pareceu realmente gostar da estatueta. Então, resolvi provocar.

– Ela me lembrou você. – O que era verdade.

Para minha surpresa, a boneca não foi atirada na minha cabeça. A Minu riu e perguntou:

– Destrambelhada e arrogante?

– Original e confiante, eu diria.

– Menos mal.

– Gostou? – Eu ainda não estava acreditando que ela tinha _realmente_ gostado.

– Sim, Ikki. Obrigada. – E ela parecia sincera.

– Ótimo. Mas como eu pensei que você fosse jogar essa bailarina na minha cabeça, eu comprei outro presente.

– Ei, não precisava!

– Veja. Se não quiser, pode devolver.

Quase dei risada da cara de espanto da Minu ao ver o cd da Crystal Kay. Ela estava muito contente, e eu me sentia orgulhoso por ter sido eu quem deixou ela feliz. Não o Seiya.

– Vai devolver? – Perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

– Não! É lógico, que não! Faz tempo que eu estou em busca desse cd e não acho.

– Eu sei. Você falou em alguma das nossas reuniões.

Na verdade, ela tinha falado sobre esse cd em duas das nossas reuniões. Não que eu ficasse muito atento ao que ela falava, mas era tão raro ela falar alguma coisa que não fosse pra me irritar que quando ela o fazia eu, geralmente, me lembrava.

– Muito obrigada. Eu adorei os presentes.

– Como estão os outros? – Perguntei.

– Todos estão bem. Foi uma pena você não ter podido vir antes, estava tudo muito divertido. Ah, o Seiya e a Saori vão se casar!

– Eu já sabia. Ele me contou faz alguns dias. O que você achou?

Óbvio, que ela não ia me revelar o quanto ela estava abalada com o anúncio do Seiya.

– O que eu poderia achar? Fiquei feliz pelos dois, e espero que eles sejam muito felizes juntos.

Sim, ela daria uma boa atriz, sem dúvida. Parecia completamente indiferente.

Ela me ofereceu mais bolo.

O que me fez olhar na direção do corpo dela. Ah... chegava a ser absurdo, um pijama aparentemente tão inocente, ser tão transparente.

– Não, obrigado. E, antes que eu me esqueça, belo pijama.

Se eu passava pelo tormento de ter que não olhar para a roupa em questão, ela teria que saber que eu não me esqueceria da única vez, desde a idade adulta, que eu a via sem alguma roupa de grife. O que para ela deveria ser um pesadelo. _Se ela soubesse que nesse caso, o pijama era muito mais tentador..._

– Obrigada. – Ela disse, nitidamente fingindo pouco caso.

Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, eu decidi que poderia ter instintos predadores com todos os ratos que viessem a cruzar o meu caminho, caso olhasse por mais um minuto para aquele Mickey. Por isso disse.

– Acho que vou indo. Já é muito tarde.

– Tudo bem. Ikki, eu...

Eu não saberia dizer quem começou, provavelmente eu, mas de repente, estávamos nos beijando. E nos beijando no sentido mais... completo da palavra.

Fiz o que eu queria ter feito desde que tinha entrado naquele apartamento, coloquei as minhas mãos na cintura da Minu por baixo daquele pecaminoso pijama. Afinal, eu tinha que comprovar se aquela cintura era tão fina quanto parecia ser. E como eu preferia que não fosse. Mas era, e a Minu me abraçou mais forte ainda.

Decidi que deveria parar enquanto eu conseguia. Porém, não parei totalmente. Apenas disse:

– Minu.

Caberia a ela então dizer que tudo aquilo tinha sido um engano, já que ela estava emocionalmente abalada por saber que o cara pelo qual ela era apaixonada ia se casar com outra.

Só que para acabar de vez com o meu autocontrole, ela disse.

– Vamos pro meu quarto.

– Tem certeza?

Ela confirmou.

E fomos para o quarto dela.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

_**Nota da autora: **Mais um capítulo!_

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado!_

_Agradecimentos a todos que deixaram reviews e a minha dedicada beta Chiisana Hana._

_Abraços e até os próximos capítulos!_

_Nina Neviani_


	4. Capítulo IV

**BEM MAIS QUE AMIGOS **

_por Nina Neviani _

_beta-reader: Chiisana Hana _

**Capítulo IV **

_06 de abril. Madrugada de sábado pra domingo. _

O fato era que eu tinha dormido com a Minu.

_Com a Minu. _

Aliás, só dormido, não acordado. Poderia dar a desculpa que dava para todas as outras: _acordar na casa de uma mulher era intimidade demais e poderia ser confundido com o desejo de um relacionamento sério._

Mas ela, Minu Setsuna, infelizmente, não era como as outras.

E eu não fiquei até ela acordar porque eu não queria ouvi-la dizer que nós tínhamos passado a noite juntos por causa do Seiya. Seria muita humilhação.

Parei de olhar, da janela do meu quarto, os poucos carros que passavam na rua. Fui para a cama, mas eu sabia que não conseguiria dormir. Não depois de ter passado a melhor noite da minha vida.

Ou melhor, não depois de ter passado a melhor noite da minha vida com a Minu.

_Pelo menos, eu tinha vencido o Mickey.

* * *

_

_06 de abril. À noite. _

O telefone tocou quando eu acabava de ver um jogo de futebol, que para mim, estava fraco demais.

_Será que é a Minu? _

– Fale-me da sua noite inesquecível.

_Não era a Minu. Era a Pandora, fazendo-me lembrar pela enésima vez da noite anterior. _

Com a minha demora em responder, ela continuou.

– O quê? Não me diga que a Minu sabe como fazer para um homem ter uma noite inesquecível? Estou chocada!

– Pandora Heinstein.

– Ok. Foi só uma observação sobre a sua amada. Vamos, conte como foi. Você chegou _dominando_ ou foi um pouco sutil?

– A gente conversou, quando eu estava quase indo embora, a gente começou a se beijar. E ela adorou a bailarina.

– Pra gostar daquilo, ela só pode estar apaixonada por você. Falando nisso, depois... você se declarou?

– Claro que não!

– Ah, homens! Mas como ela reagiu quando acordou?

– Eu não sei. Não estava lá.

Pandora ficou muda, e então eu expliquei.

– Você queria que eu ficasse até ela acordar e dizer que foi um erro? Que estava abalada porque o Seiya vai se casar? Dispenso, obrigado.

– Ikki, você é um imbecil! Pelo que eu conheço sobre mulheres certinhas como a Minu, vocês não dormiriam juntos se não sentisse algo por você.

_Será? Não... _

– Não sei...

– Mas pelo menos você admite que gosta dela?

– Também não sei...

– Ei, o que aconteceu com o meu amigo decidido? Essa Minu tem mais poder do que imagina!

Pela primeira vez, conversar com a Pand não estava ajudando. Por isso, disse:

– Você não tinha uma viagem?

– Sim, e terei outras tantas nos próximos meses. – E, mais delicadamente, disse – Ikki, pense bem. Você tem que perceber logo o quanto ela é importante pra você. Quando eu voltar, em uns dez dias, ligo pra você. Beijo.

– Outro.

_Será que eu estou mesmo apaixonado pela Minu?

* * *

_

_Dias depois... _

– Eu não acredito! Ikki Amamiya com medo de enfrentar uma mulher.

Já estava pensando se compensava ter uma melhor amiga. Afinal, Pandora estava levando o posto muito a sério.

– Eu não estou com medo dela! Eu não tenho medo de nada, aliás. Só não gostaria que a Minu contasse para todos os nossos amigos que nós dormimos juntos.

– Não. Você tem medo de saber o que ela achou da noite que vocês passaram juntos. Admita, Ikki. Ela é muito importante para você! Você está apaixonado por ela.

– Eu ainda não tenho certeza se estou mesmo apaixonado por ela.

– Céus, dai-me paciência! Ikki, você não vai mesmo nesse encontro?

Ah, o motivo da vinda dela. Já estava quase esquecendo depois de tanta pressão. Tudo começou quando ela soube que eu não iria ao encontro na casa do casal Suiyama. E antes que eu me desse conta ela já estava aqui fazendo todo esse discurso.

– Não. Não vou. Vou esperar ela esquecer o que aconteceu e assim não correr o risco de todos os nossos amigos saberem.

– Ikki, seu tolo. Um beijo se esquece, agora uma noite juntos, não!

Claro que eu sabia que ela tinha razão, mas não admitiria ou mudaria a minha maneira de agir.

– Pense mais um pouco, Ikki. Eu vou indo.

– Ei. – Quando ela olhou pra mim, eu disse – Obrigado.

– De nada. Faz parte dos meus deveres de melhor amiga.

* * *

Estava me despedindo da Pand, no corredor do meu prédio, quando eu vi uma silhueta muito conhecida dando meia-volta.

_Mas não podia ser... ou podia? _

– Minu?

– Ikki! – Ela me disse, como se estive surpresa em me encontrar no _meu_ apartamento. – Não sabia que você estava ocupado, outra hora a gente conversa. Não era nada de muito importante!

Antes que eu dissesse algo, Pandora disse.

– Tudo bem, eu já estava de saída.

Pand olhou para mim e disse baixinho.

– Viu, ela teve que vir atrás de você! – Mais alto, disse – Quando quiser, ligue.

O que na verdade queria dizer "Você vai me contar tudo em detalhes. Logo."

E saiu. Quando a Pand já tinha descido as escadas, eu disse:

– Entre, Minu.

Estava quase refeito do choque de ver a Minu no meu apartamento. _"Será que ela quer... repetir?" _

– A que devo a honra de sua visita, Minu?

– E por que não tivemos a sua honrosa presença na comemoração dos aniversários da June e da Shunrei?

Eu jamais admitiria para ela, ou para qualquer outra pessoa, mas eu gostava da língua afiada da Minu.

Ela continuou.

– É por esse motivo que você deve a honra da minha presença, Ikki.

– E que motivo seria esse? – Perguntei.

– O que aconteceu com a gente há quinze dias.

– Vem contando os dias, Minu?

Senti uma estranha satisfação ao saber que ela não era indiferente ao que tinha acontecido entre nós.

– Será que você não consegue conversar dez minutos sem ser sarcástico, Ikki?

"_Devagar, Ikki. Não se esqueça que ela tem que preferir você ao Seiya." _

– Tudo bem, vamos conversar sério, então. Sente-se.

Quando ela já estava acomodada e eu me dirigindo ao bar que tinha na sala, perguntei.

– Quer beber alguma coisa?

– Não, obrigada.

– O quê? Minu Setsuna rejeitando álcool?

Acho que era a primeira vez que via aquilo acontecer. Ela, entretanto, não gostou do comentário, e eu rapidamente disse.

– Tudo bem. Sem provocações. Vamos ter a nossa conversa civilizada. Pode começar.

Ela hesitou, mas depois de um tempo começou a falar:

– Ikki... Eu e você nos conhecemos há mais de dez anos, e conhecemos o Seiya, o Shun, o Shiryu e o Hyoga desde esse tempo também.

– Eu conheço o Shun há mais tempo. Não se esqueça que ele é meu irmão. – Novamente o desejo incontrolável de provocar a Setsuna.

– Chega, eu vou embora. Se você não quiser mais aparecer, não apareça. O problema é seu. Estou pouco me importando.

Essa era a prova de que eu de nada importava para a Setsuna. E Pandora ainda queria que eu admitisse o quanto a Minu era importante para mim!

Ela durante o seu inflamado discurso, tinha se levantado, eu a acompanhei e disse.

– Certo, Minu, Não falarei mais nada sem você mandar. De verdade.

A que ponto chegava um homem quando estava apaixonado.

_Calma, Amamiya. Você ainda não tem certeza se está mesmo apaixonado por ela._

Ela respirou fundo e voltou a sentar.

– O que eu estou tentando dizer, Ikki. É que não acho que seja certo que você se afaste dos seus amigos, só porque passamos uma noite juntos.

_Só? _

Minu Setsuna não sabia que era uma privilegiada, afinal o sonho de muitas mulheres dessa cidade era dormir comigo. E várias não conseguiam.

Ela continuou.

– Você é tão amigo deles quanto eu. Não seria justo que eu continuasse com a amizade deles e você não.

O fato era que Minu Setsuna queria que esquecêssemos o que aconteceu e continuássemos a ser bons amigos. Não que nós realmente fôssemos bons amigos, mas...

_Amamiya, será que está acontecendo alguma coisa com você? Primeiro a Esmeralda, agora a Minu! Não com certeza, o problema é nelas e não em você. _

A Minu estava rompendo algo que nem tinha começado. E pior, não queria nem repetir a dose.

– Eu entendo, Minu. E concordo com você. – _Mentiroso!_ – Apenas achei que talvez você... – _Isso seu idiota, confesse que você está louco de vontade de levá-la para a cama de novo _– Bem, de qualquer forma, está bem assim.

– Que bom que você concordou.

_Que bom que você concordou e agora eu vou voltar a ser única e exclusivamente do Seiya. _

Arggg! Era melhor mudar de assunto. Ou melhor, lembrá-la de que o Seiya está a um passo do altar e que a noiva não é ela.

– E então, mais algum anúncio de noivado?

– Não, Ikki. Nenhum anúncio de noivado.

Não me contive e perguntei.

– E você, Minu? Continua solteira?

– Sim. Ainda não conheci o homem ideal.

_Essa declaração podia ser encarada de dois modos: _

_O lado negativo: Eu não sou o homem ideal para a Minu Setsuna. _

_O lado positivo: O Seiya também não é. _

Ela voltou a falar:

– E você? Quem é a vítima da vez?

Será que a Minu só me vê como um conquistador? Não que eu não seja, mas... Isso não é tão ruim assim!

– Desculpe-me, Não usei a palavra correta. – Ela disse.

– O fato é que atualmente não tenho nenhuma _vítima_. Percebi que logo faço 28 anos e está na hora de encontrar alguma companheira estável para, daqui a algum tempo, me casar.

Não percebi como, mas as palavras fluíram naturalmente. _Será que esse era algum desejo oculto meu?_ Entretanto, não pude refletir mais sobre o assunto porque a Minu começou a tossir.

Tossir muito.

– Tudo bem, Minu?

Ela fez que "sim", e depois de algum tempo perguntou:

– Você está apaixonado?

– Sim. Acho que sim.

– Pela Esmeralda?

_Esmeralda? _

– Não, não. Esmeralda é só uma amiga. Foi um alívio quando ela me disse que tinha reencontrado o _"_amor da vida dela". Acho que nós dois confundimos as coisas.

– Hum, sim. Não me diga que é aquela morena que acabou de sair daqui?

– Também, não. Pandora é só uma grande amiga.

– Sim, essa sua amada, seja lá quem for, não está com você, por quê? Não me diga que élate chutou também!

Sorri sem querer. Às vezes, eu tinha vontade de beijá-la. Em outros momentos de esganá-la. Essa era Minu Setsuna.

– Não, Minu. Eu, ao contrário de algumas pessoas, não sou chutado. E ela não está comigo porque ela ainda não sabe o que eu sinto por ela.

_Não era a total verdade, mas eu preferia ver as coisas por esse ângulo._

– E por que você não conta pra ela?

– É que eu desconfio que ela goste de outra pessoa.

– Quem eu amo não me quer. E até com você, Ikki Amamiya? Mas por que você não diz o que sente para essa mulher?

– É, estou pensando em fazer isso.

– Faça.

Farei sim, logo depois que o Seiya Ogawara estiver com uma aliança na mão esquerda.

– Bom, mas agora eu vou para casa. Fico feliz em ver que tudo foi acertado. Até a próxima reunião.

Beijei-a rapidamente no rosto.

– Obrigado pelo conselho. Eu o seguirei.

Quando a porta se fechou. Realmente admiti.

Estou apaixonado pela Minu.

* * *

_**Continua... **_

**N/A: **_Olá! Como as minhas aulas já recomeçaram, esse capítulo demorou um pouquinho, mas saiu. _

_Aliás, estou sentindo faltas das reviews!!! _

_Hum... acho que essa fic vai ter um capítulo a menos que a da Minu. _

_No próximo capítulo, Ikki Amamiya vai conhecer um certo professor universitário.

* * *

__Recados para quem tem orkut:  
A querida Miko criou uma comunidade no orkut dedicada a mim (que emoção, hehe!). Quem quiser participar, o link está no meu profile. Ah, ela criou também uma comunidade para esse casal incomum, mas adorável, Ikki e Minu. Todos estão convidados para fazer parte dessa comunidade também.

* * *

_

_Agradecimentos especiais a todos os que deixaram reviews, a Miko e a minha beta Chiisana! _

_Beijos, até o próximo capítulo. _

**Nina Neviani **


	5. Capítulo V

**BEM MAIS QUE AMIGOS!**

_por Nina Neviani_

_beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Capítulo V**

Quando um homem decide conseguir algumacoisa, ele provavelmente conseguirá.

Agora, quando eu, Ikki Amamiya, decido conseguir alguma coisa, eu com certeza conseguirei.

E o meu atual objeto de desejo, bem, era um ser irritante que atendia pelo nome de Minu Setsuna.

Eu já tinha o meu plano traçado: depois do casamento do Seiya, eu conseguiria a Minu. Como eu conseguiria, eu ainda não tinha decidido, mas isso não era problema, na hora eu daria um jeito. E até o casamento do Seiya eu tentaria me conter para não provocar a Minu desnecessariamente. Sim, era exatamente isso o que eu faria.

* * *

– Oi, Ikki! Aqui é o Seiya!

– Fala Seiya!

– Seguinte, a Minu disse que conheceu um lugar novo e bacana pra gente se reunir, e propôs que o encontro desse mês fosse lá pra gente ver o que acha.

_E quando você e a Minu se encontraram para ela te dizer isso, hein?_ Porém, eu não disse nada e o Seiya continuou.

– Anota aí, o endereço.

Seiya me passou o endereço, o tal "_lugar novo e bacana_" ficava em uma rua que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar, e logo depois o Seiya desligou dizendo que tinha que informar os demais. Pelo menos dessa vez, ele não tinha dado nenhuma informação bombástica. Tentaria me lembrar de não falar mal da localização do lugar, pelo menos não perto da Minu.

* * *

_27 de maio..._

Mais um palavrão.

_Quem foi o idiota que tinha um aberto um bar naquela rua? E o pior, quem ainda fazia o favor de divulgar o lugar?_

Bem essa última eu sabia quem era. O lugar ficava num bairro extremamente longe da casa de todos nós, a rua na qual teoricamente o lugar ficava era extremamente longa e mal sinalizada.

_Ou será que foi o imbecil do Seiya que me passou o endereço errado?_

Quando já estava pegando o celular para ligar para o Shun, avistei uma minúscula placa.

Era ali.

Finalmente.

Eu estava atrasado e detestava chegar atrasado. Era bom que o lugar fosse realmente bom.

Na entrada uma loira muito... bonita me recebeu com um sorriso, e me indicou o lugar onde os outros estavam, não sem antes piscar para mim. Quem sabe enquanto o casamento não acontecia, eu...

_Peraí! Quem era aquele retardado do lado da Minu? E por que ele se achava no direito de... não! Por que ele se achava no direito de BEIJAR a Minu?_

Para completar a minha alegria, mais um _pequeno detalhe:_ apenas dez cadeiras. Seria o normal se aquele idiota não estivesse ocupando o meu lugar por direito.

– Cheguei tão tarde que já não tem lugar pra mim?

O intruso levantou a mão e pediu mais uma cadeira.

– Oi, pra você também, Ikki. – Era a Setsuna, aparentemente querendo que eu fosse simpático quando eu tinha meu lugar no grupo usurpado por aquele cara. Um cara velho, diga-se de passagem. Provavelmente devia ter uns quarenta anos, não... Talvez uns quarenta e cinco.

_Mas a questão era: o que ele fazia ali?_

Não... A questão principal era: o que ele fazia ali _abraçando a Minu_?

– Oi, Minu. Quem foi que escolheu esse lugar? Eu levei mais de dez minutos rodando por esse bairro até chegar aqui.

Eu sabia que tinha sido ela, mas agora eu me dava conta que provavelmente ela tinha sido influenciada pelo _Intruso_. _Quem ele pensava que era? Chegava já mudando o lugar onde nós nos encontrávamos?_

Todos os demais argumentaram que o lugar era muito bom, disseram que o ambiente e o atendimento eram muito bons. É... o ambiente era melhor do que o da espelunca na qual nós reuníamos, mas isso não significava muito. Mas o atendimento parecia ser bom, afinal já tinham providenciado uma cadeira para mim.

Já era alguma coisa. Agora só faltava eu descobrir quem era aquele cara que _continuava abraçando a Minu_. Para não ser muito direto, cumprimentei todos os meus amigos primeiro e só depois falei com o _Intruso_.

– E você quem é?

– Aiolos Priamos.

Ele disse o nome dele com um ar de superioridadeAiolos Priamos,_ grande coisa._ Entretanto, a Minu começou a explicar.

– Aiolos, esse é Ikki Amamiya, irmão do Shun. Ikki, esse é Aiolos Priamos, meu namorado.

_Namorado? Desde quando a Setsuna tinha namorado? E o que se passava pela cabeça dela para namorar alguém com sabe-se lá quantos anos a mais do que ela?_ E ela tinha dito "meu namorado" como se ele fosse muito importante. Qualquer mulher conseguia um cara daquele! O difícil era ser namorada de alguém mais requisitado, como eu, por exemplo.

_Quer saber? Dane-se a minha tentativa de não provocar a Minu!_

– Até que enfim desencalhou, hein, Minu?

– Para a minha sorte, não é, querida? – O tal Aiolos disse. E além de tudo era meloso.

– Alguns poucos homens merecem a oportunidade. – E a "melosidade" dele estava começando a contagiar a Minu.

– E o que o _Sr. Sortudo_ faz da vida?

– _Ikki..._ – Shun tentou me repreender.

Mas o Aiolos respondeu mesmo assim.

– Sou professor de História.

_Professor de História? A Minu devia estar realmente desesperada. Provavelmente por causa do casamento do Seiya... Professor de História! Inacreditável._

– Meus pêsames. – Disse sinceramente.

Entretanto o professor pareceu levar na brincadeira, e riu. Mas a Minu começou a "defender" o _namorado _dela.

– O Aiolos é professor _universitário_ de História em uma das melhores universidades do país. E estávamos tendo uma conversa muito interessante antes de você chegar.

Nesse momento, eles começaram a rir. Provavelmente de alguma piadinha ridícula que o professorzinho deveria ter contado para conquistar os amiguinhos da namorada.

– E qual era o tema tão interessante?

– Melhor não retomarmos pelo bem da Minu. – Seiya disse.

_Patético._ Agora o professor Aiolos era o ídolo de infância do Seiya. Para sair do tema "Como o Aiolos é maravilhoso", perguntei para a Saori e o Seiya como andavam os preparativos para o casamento.

Eles se empolgaram e começaram a contar. Porém, fizeram o favor de convidar o Aiolos para o casamento. Só faltavam convidá-lo para ser um dos padrinhos também!

A noite continuou animada, eu, no entanto, passei a maior parte do tempo analisando o que levara a Minu a decidir namorar com o Aiolos. Desespero, obviamente, era um das hipóteses. E das mais prováveis, afinal ele não tinha nada demais, tinha até alguns cabelos brancos!

Felizmente a noite passou rápido. O pessoal se despediu, Aiolos foi até o caixa acertar a conta e eu fiquei na mesa para fazer companhia a Minue tentar abrir os olhos dela com relação a esse namorado que ela arrumou.

– Então, Minu. Em que asilo você o achou?

– Não seja ridículo, Ikki. O Aiolos tem só 34 anos. E as mulheres gostam de homens mais velhos. Mas por que o interesse? Quer um desses pra você?

_Trinta e quatro? Se fosse realmente verdade, ele estava bem acabado._

– Você sabe _muito bem_ que são mulheres, e apenas elas, que fazem o meu estilo. Mas será que você pode dizer o mesmo do seu namoradinho?

– A inveja é triste, não é, Ikki?

Inveja? O dia que eu sentisse inveja de algum outro homem na face da Terra, eu pediria que me fizessem o favor de me enterrar vivo. _Ter inveja de um professor de História! De um professor de História que namorava a desesperada da Minu! Jamais!_

– Eu ter inveja do seu namorado? Sinto pela sanidade dele, apenas...

– Ikki, me faça um favor? Vá pro inferno!

O Aiolos já tinha voltado pra mesa. Ótimo, assim ele já ia conhecendo como realmente era a namorada dele. Sim, com certeza esse _namoro_ não duraria muito. Tal constatação me fez rir e eu disse:

– Aiolos, você deveria ensinar bons modos para a sua namorada. Boa noite, crianças. Juízo, hein.

Disse antes de me despedir e ir embora.

Na saída do barzinho, a loira da entrada discretamente me deu o número do telefone dela. Em circunstâncias normais, eu provavelmente sairia com ela, mas eu ainda estava impressionado com o mau gosto da Minu. E não era homem de sair com uma mulher para esquecer de outra.

A única coisa que eu poderia fazer era continuar esperando.

_Paciência, Ikki. Paciência._

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/A:**_Mais um capítulo._

_Espero que tenham gostado._

_Aguardo as reviews! Elas me fazem escrever mais rápido!_

_Beijos!_

**Nina Neviani**


	6. Capítulo VI

**BEM MAIS QUE AMIGOS!**

_por Nina Neviani_

_beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Capítulo VI**

– Ela está o quê?

– Você vai querer mesmo que eu repita?

– Certo. Não precisa. Eu entendi. Apenas fiquei... bastante surpresa.

– E eu, então? Até dias atrás ela era apaixonada pelo Seiya, depois dormiu comigo e agora está namorando outro!

– Vendo por esse ângulo, ela não é tão antiquada como eu pensei. E você foi muito mais lerdo do que eu podia imaginar.

_É talvez eu pudesse ter sido um pouco mais explícito..._

– Como é o namorado dela?

_Como descrever o Sr. Perfeição?_

– Chato. Velho. Meloso. Professor. Já disse que ele é velho?

Pandora riu.

– A inveja não é algo bonito, Ikki. Levando em conta que você tem ciúmes dele, ele deve ser totalmente o oposto da sua descrição.

– Claro que não. Tudo bem, que o resto do pessoal gostou dele, mas ele é velho. A Minu diz que ele tem trinta e quatro anos, mas ou ele mentiu a idade para ela, ou ele está bem acabado.

Pandora novamente riu.

– E eu não tenho ciúmes dele! Pode ser que talvez... talvez eu quisesse ser o namorado da Minu, mas isso não me faz sentir inveja dele.

– Certo, Ikki. Agora é só esperar o namoro acabar. _Se_ acabar.

– Claro que acaba. Logo a Minu percebe que aquele cara é insuportável. E vai se dar conta que tem pessoas muito melhores disponíveis.

– Você, por exemplo.

– Óbvio.

– Então tá. Quando tiver maiores informações, ligue.

– Pode deixar.

Algo me dizia que aquele namoro não duraria muito... E eu ficaria realmente contente se essa intuição, em especial, se mostrasse verdadeira em um futuro muito próximo.

* * *

_19 de junho._

Como sempre, eu cheguei em ponto ao encontro. O anterior tinha sido a exceção que comprovava a regra, porque eu ainda não sabia onde era o _pub-modernoso-indicado-pelo-queridinho-do-Aiolos_. Mas como agora eu já sabia onde o famoso pub se escondia, cheguei sem maiores complicações.

Na entrada, encontrei Hyoga e Eire, que também estavam chegando. Nos cumprimentamos e Hyoga disse.

– Será que vamos ter mais alguma aula de História, hoje?

Finalmente, um semelhante!!! Pelo menos, alguém mais além de mim, não tinha caído de amores pelo Aiolos. Se bem, que no caso do Hyoga, eu desconfiava que ele não tinha gostado muito do professor justamente por poder perder o status de intelectual do grupo. Shiryu também era intelectual, mas não era tão egocêntrico como Hyoga. Enfim, não importava o porquê, eu tinha um aliado.

– Eu espero sinceramente que não. Mas será que ele ainda não notou o lado meio insano da Minu?

Rimos.

E a Eire disse.

– Vocês têm inveja do Aiolos.

Tal comentário só nos fez rir ainda mais.

Logo chegamos na mesa onde o resto do pessoal estava.

E... o fim do mundo estava perto! Minu Setsuna tinha chegado em ponto ao encontro!

E estava... sozinha!

Contendo minha empolgação, perguntei o mais casual possível:

– Ah! Não me diga que o namorado perfeito já deixou você?

– Primeiro: Oi, pra você também, Ikki. Segundo: Eu, ao contrário de você, não sou "deixada". E terceiro: o meu namorado só não está aqui por que ele tem um trabalho para apresentar no Congresso mais importante de História do país.

_Droga! Calma, Ikki_. Eles _ainda_ não tinham terminado. Era só uma questão de tempo.

_Tem que ser._

Cumprimentamos os demais, e começamos a falar do assunto do momento: o casamento do Seiya e da Saori. Saori que eu estava começando a desconfiar, que assim como o noivo, não tinha um cérebro perfeito, porque... morar no apartamento do Seiya? Quando a residência em questão está arrumada o suficiente para que se possa entrar, qualquer um percebe que ela é mínima. A construção tinha sido bem feita, e os cômodos eram bem divididos, mas com certeza deveria ser várias vezes menor do que a Mansão Kido.

Será que ela estava... falida?

Falida ou louca, para mim eram as únicas opções possíveis.

Shiryu começou a falar que Seiya iria adorar fazer parte do time dos casados. Eu, mais para fazer inveja nos outros, dizia como era maravilhoso estar solteiro. Indicando a loira da recepção do pub, que mesmo tendo se passado um mês e eu ainda não tendo ligado pra ela, continuava me dando bola. Eles não precisavam saber que eu trocaria esses benefícios por uma certa morena irritante... Não, eles não precisavam saber.

A morena em questão, aliás estava conversando com as outras mulheres sobre o vestido de noiva da Saori. Seria interessante que a Minu ajudasse a Saori a escolher o vestido, porque as roupas da Saori eram meio... estranhas, e ninguém discordava que a Minu se vestia muito bem.

_Quando não usava um pijama do Mickey, claro_.

_Esqueça o pijama, Amamiya. Você tinha conseguido ficar três dias sem pensar nele! E um dia sem pensar no que estava dentro dele._

A reunião sem o insosso professor de História tinha sido muito agradável, todo mundo conversava, opinava, brincava. Nada semelhante ao encontro anterior onde o Priamos tinha monopolizado a conversa contando uma lendas chatas, e certamente falsas, para cada palavra que nós dizíamos.

Sim, a vida era bem melhor sem Aiolos Priamos.

* * *

Estava distraído andando pelo estacionamento, quando a presença de algo que remotamente lembrava um carro me chamou atenção. _O que a Minu ainda fazia ali?_

Quase soltei uma risada quando a ouvi dizer um palavrão.

A sorte sempre está do lado dos superiores.

_O carro da Minu não pegava e o namorado estava há quilômetros de distância._

_O carro da Minu não pegava e, eu, Ikki Amamiya estava onde deveria estar._

Aproximei-me do carro delae perguntei:

– Onde está o namorado perfeito quando mais se precisa dele?

Ela me lançou um de seus já conhecidos olhares raivosos.

O que ela não sabia é que cada olhar daquele que ela me destinava, me causava uma estranha satisfação. Novamente a minha estranha mania de provocar a Minu.

– Venha, eu te dou uma carona. – Ofereci.

– Não, obrigada. Prefiro chamar um táxi.

_Além de cabeça-dura, mal-agradecida._

Porém... a sorte continuava do meu lado.

O celular da Minu estava sem bateria. Quem manda ela ter um namorado meloso? Antes de namorar o Priamos, o celular dela nunca tinha ficado sem bateria. Aposto como ele devia mandar várias mensagens com textos açucarados. Deixando o meu rival de lado, e voltando a me concentrar na situação atual, disse:

– É parece que hoje não está sendo um bom dia. Deixe de ser teimosa e venha, Minu.

– Tenho certeza de que o gerente vai me deixar fazer uma ligação.

_Cabeça-dura, mal-agradecida e cabeça-dura novamente._

– É claro que vai, Minu. Mas... Tudo bem. Faça como quiser. Tchau, Minu, e boa sorte. E não esqueça de mandar esse seu carro para um ferro velho.

A prática levava à perfeição, sem dúvida. E eu já estava aprendendo.

**Como conviver com Minu Setsuna, por Ikki Amamiya:**

**Regra nº1. **

A Minu sempre vai contrariar você. Assim, concorde com ela, que ela, instintivamente, para contrariar você, acabará contrariando a si mesma e finalmente concordando com você.

**Exemplo: **Há um objeto na cor azul. Minu Setsuna dirá que o objeto é vermelho. Concorde com ela dizendo que o objeto é vermelho e ela reconhecerá que o objeto é azul.

**Situação atual: **Eu, Ikki Amamiya, caridosamente ofereço carona. Minu recusa. Eu insisto e a Minu continua recusando. Então, eu me preparo para deixá-la sozinha no estacionamento quando ela diz:

– Ikki. Eu aceito a sua carona.

_Regra nº1 confirmada._

– Sabia que você ainda tinha um pingo de juízo, mesmo namorando professores de História.

– Não comece, Amamiya.

– Certo, Setsuna.

_Não provoque tanto, Ikki..._

Abri a porta do carro e apontei para ela entrar, ela tinha concordado comigo, mas a Minu era uma caixinha de surpresas. E a referida caixinha de surpresas continuava com a suas belas pernas "plantadas" no chão, me olhando como se eu fosse um... um cara meloso que abria a porta do carro.

_Mas também não fique muito bonzinho... Afinal, você tem uma reputação a zelar._ Por isso, disse:

– Ei, eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

Ela entrou no carro. O caminho até o apartamento da Minu (sim! Dessa vez eu a levaria até o apartamento _dela_) foi feito no mais absoluto silêncio. Pouco tempo depois, tínhamos chegado na casa da Minu.

– Chegamos.

_Quem sabe assim eu melhorava a minha imagem com a Minu._

– O que eu lhe devo, Ikki?

_É... seria um longo caminho, já que a imagem que a Minu tinha de mim, era muito pouco boa._

– Você não acredita mesmo na bondade das pessoas, não é, Minu?

– Pelo contrário. Eu acredito na bondade das pessoas. Eu não acredito é na sua.

Ri da língua afiada da Minu. Contudo, o que eu poderia cobrar dela?

Já ia dizer que não cobraria nada quando uma maravilhosa idéia passou pela minha cabeça.

– Tem razão. Eu tinha pensando seriamente em não "cobrar" nada. Mas já que você está sendo tão enfática.

– Diga logo, Ikki.

– Não se trata de dizer. Trata-se disso.

E sem dar tempo para ela pensar, eu a beijei.

A Minu, para a minha surpresa, correspondeu. Correspondeu muito bem, aliás.

Até... até ela me empurrar. Ainda assim, eu não pude deixar de imaginar se ela beijava o sem graça do Aiolos daquela maneira.

– Uau! Tudo isso já é saudade do seu namorado. Ou será que ele não é tão maravilhoso assim no que diz respeito a...

– Cala a boca, Ikki.

– Pelo jeito eu estou certo. –_ Definitivamente, ela não beijava o Aiolos daquela forma. _

Ela tentou me dar um tapa, mas eu fui mais rápido e segurei a mão dela.

– Não faça isso. – _Não que eu me importasse de fato, até porque um tapa da Minu não me machucaria, mas eu só tinha falado a verdade._

– Por quê? Vai me bater se eu bater em você?

Tudo bem que eu não sou meloso. E eu não sou. E ela sabe.

Tudo bem que eu não sou um _gentleman_. E eu provavelmente não sou. E ela sabe.

_Agora, será que a Minu pensa que eu sou capaz de bater nela?_

– É lógico que eu não vou bater em você. Não se bate em mulheres. Com que tipo de homem você está andando?

– Então o que você vai fazer?

Disse a primeira coisa que meio veio à cabeça.

– Eu vou beijar você novamente.

_E olha que era uma boa idéia. _Soltando o pulso dela, continuei.

– Você escolhe, Minu. Pode me dar o tapa se quiser, mas já sabe o que vai acontecer depois.

Para minha decepção ela não me deu o tapa. Apenas, saiu do carro.

Mas... esqueceu a chave da lata-velha dela.

_Sorte._ Hoje era o meu dia, sem dúvida.

Minu Setsuna tinha esquecido a chave da lata-velha dela no meu carro.

E eu tenho a chance perfeita de mostrar que Ikki Amamiya sabe ser um cavalheiro quando quer.

Aiolos Priamos que me aguarde.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**N/A: **_Eu sei que demorou pra sair..._

_Os meus professores resolveram passar trabalhos todos ao mesmo tempo, então..._

_Mas aí está! Espero que tenham gostado._

_Agradeço a todos os que deixaram reviews, e a minha querida beta e amiga, Chiisana Hana._

_Até o próximo capítulo!_  
**Nina Neviani**


	7. Capítulo VII

**BEM MAIS QUE AMIGOS!**

_por Nina Neviani_

_beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Capítulo VII**

E pela quinta vez eu tocava a campanhia do... _estabelecimento_. Estabelecimento, aliás, que tinha um péssimo atendimento.

Hoje é domingo, mas esse é um pequeno detalhe.

Não foi difícil descobrir em qual oficina mecânica a Minu tinha levado o carro da primeira vez. Bastou abrir a lista telefônica, ir em "oficinas mecânicas", pegar o primeiro registro e pronto. Eu tive a certeza de que era aquela oficina quando o endereço bateu com o que a Minu tinha falado na penúltima reunião. Ela tinha dito algo como "por que as mecânicas sempre ficam longe". Ela não percebeu que havia uma mecânica há duas quadras da casa dela.

E novamente eu toco a campainha.

_E por que ela teve que cuidar disso? Onde estava o Seiya, melhor amigo e possível amante, que não cuidou disso pra ela?_

Esqueça o Seiya, Amamiya, ele é carta fora do baralho. O rei agora é o maravilhoso professor Aiolos. Um rei sem muito poder, entretanto, pois a rainha correspondeu ao meu beijo. _Correspondeu muito bem._

Minu Setsuna pode até ser uma missão difícil, mas, com certeza, não é impossível.

_Desde que você consiga um jeito de arrumar o carro dela._

Quando eu já estava pensando seriamente em colocar a porta abaixo, ela se abriu e de dentro da oficina saiu um homem baixo e carrancudo que me olhou com cara feia.

– O que você quer?

_A Minu tinha falado pessoalmente com esse homem? Por que ela não falou comigo?_

_Talvez, pelo simples fato de que ela te odeie, Ikki Amamiya._

Hora da ação.

Fiz uma cara mais feia do que a dele e disse:

– Vim dar um aviso.

A expressão do homem mudou de carrancuda para curiosa.

– Um aviso?

Permaneci com a cara fechada e falei:

– Isso mesmo. Sobre um serviço mal feito que você realizou. Sabe, eu não estou aqui para julgar se você enrola os seus clientes ou não. Só que dessa vez você tentou passar para trás a pessoa errada.

– Escuta aqui, ô playboy. Eu não me lembro de ter feito nenhum serviço pra você. E mesmo se eu tivesse feito, não adianta me ameaçar que eu não tenho medo de você.

– Você não fez nenhum serviço pra mim, mas fez pra uma amiga minha. E o problema é seu se você não tem medo de levar uma boa surra, mas eu acho que você não ia gostar de levar uma surra _e_ ter as suas falcatruas denunciadas no jornal de maior circulação da cidade, não é?

– Explique melhor.

– Sobre a surra ou sobre a denúncia?

Ele fechou novamente a cara e eu expliquei. Sobre a denúncia, afinal surra não se explica.

– Acontece que você mexeu com uma das jornalistas mais importantes da cidade. – Eu aumentei _um pouquinho _a fama da Minu, mas isso não era o mais importante no momento. – E ontem à noite, quando o carro pifou _novamente_, ela ficou muito brava.

_Especialmente depois que nós nos beijamos._

– Qual é o nome dela?

– Minu Setsuna.

O homem pareceu tentar lembrar. Eu já ia dizer a marca e o modelo do carro da Minu, afinal acho que ela era a única pessoa na cidade que dirigia uma antigüidade daquela, quando o mecânico falou:

– Ah! A granfina gostosinha?

Quando percebi já estava a poucos centímetros do homem e ele parecia ter, subitamente, mudado de idéia sobre não ter medo de levar uma surra, porque se apressou logo em dizer:

– Calma, amigo. Foi mal. Pô, mas ela é bonitona.

– É sim, mas não é pro seu bico. E eu não sou seu amigo coisa nenhuma. Entendeu?

– Eu sei, eu sei. E fica tranqüilo, que eu vou arrumar o carro certinho dessa vez. Por minha conta.

– É bom mesmo.

Entreguei a chave do carro pra ele, e dei o endereço do pub que nós tínhamos ido na noite anterior, já que o carro estava no estacionamento.

– Eu ainda vou ter que buscar? – Ele perguntou.

– Vai. E quando o carro estiver aqui, você vai ligar pra Minu e vai explicar que vai fazer os ajustes no carro.

– Certo.

– E diga que o Sr. Ikki Amamiya já cuidou dos detalhes. – Antes de sair, reforcei – E se liga, que eu tô de olho em você.

Com o problema da lata velha da Minu praticamente resolvido, era hora do bate-bola com os amigos.

* * *

_Horas mais tarde..._

Eu já tinha jogado mal. Por sorte os outros tinham jogado, como sempre, muito bem. Especialmente o Shun, que tinha feito defesas incríveis. Certo, eu admitiria, eu tinha jogado muito mal. Não tinha feito um gol sequer!

_Mas que culpa eu tinha se eu não conseguia parar de pensar na Minu?_

Essa situação já estava ficando ridícula afinal.

_Ah, se não fosse um certo professor!_

– Não liga não, Ikki. É como dizem "um dia da caça, outro do caçador".

O dia já não estava sendo muito bom, mas nada que merecesse uma sessão de psicologia barata do Seiya.

– E o que isso quer dizer, Seiya?

– Ah, cara. Então... Tipo, tem a caça e o caçador. E quer dizer... quer dizer o que diz, né?! Peraí. – Gritando para o Hyoga que estava na outra extremidade do gramado – Hyoga, vem cá.

– Tô brincando, Seiya. Eu entendi o que você quis dizer. Vamos lá pra casa tomar uma cervejinha enquanto vemos um jogo pela tv. Avisa os outros.

– Demorou. Assim você aprende a jogar bola de novo.

Dei um tapa na cabeça dele e avisei:

– Não se folga, Seiya.

Enquanto Seiya foi avisar os outros, eu entrei no carro e fui pro meu apartamento, esperar o resto do pessoal.

_Falando em carro..._

Eu tinha levado o carro da Minu na mecânica há mais de quatro horas e ela ainda não tinha me agradecido. Depois o mal-educado do grupo era eu!

Mas o que eu tinha que fazer agora era parar de pensar na Minu. Eu não tinha conseguido fazê-lo até agora, mas eu conseguiria.

* * *

O que era pra ser uma tarde passada com os amigos se tornou uma tarde _e_ uma noite passada com os amigos. Era quase nove horas da noite quando Seiya, Hyoga, Shun e Shiryu foram embora.

E nada da ingrata Minu agradecer o meu favor.

Depois de tomar um banho, chequei novamente a secretária eletrônica.

_Eu já disse que ela é ingrata?_

Talvez fosse para eu aprender que boas ações não combinavam comigo. Entrei na internet e fui abrir o meu e-mail para ver se tinham chegado as informações que eu precisava para um projeto. Quando abri a caixa de entrada me surpreendi ao ver um que tinha um e-mail da Minu.

Há anos ela não me mandava e-mails. Ela me mandava antes – como mandava para os outros inúmeros amigos – aquelas correntes idiotas como: _mande essa mensagem para X amigos e veja o quanto você é querido_ ou _mande para X amigos e algo especial acontecerá essa noite._

Era quase impossível imaginar que uma mulher com mais de vinte e cinco anos acreditava nessas coisas. E foi exatamente o que eu disse para ela e para os demais em uma reunião. Ela se zangou e nunca mais me mandou e-mail algum.

Até hoje.

E o de hoje não parecia ser nenhuma corrente inútil, pois o assunto do e-mail era: Obrigada.

Ignorei os demais e-mails e abri o da Minu.

_**Obrigada, Ikki.**_

_**Tenha uma boa semana.**_

_**Minu.**_

Só isso? Eu peguei o carro dela e levei num domingo em uma mecânica e ela me diz: Obrigada, Ikki.

Mas, o que eu esperava! Uma declaração de amor eterno? Afinal, a mulher em questão é Minu "Ingrata" Setsuna.

Mas, calma, Amamiya. Um passo de cada vez. Responda esse e-mail como se você estivesse levado o carro dela na mecânica sem nenhuma intenção oculta.

_**De nada, Minu. Amigos são para essas coisas.**_

_**Uma ótima semana pra você também.**_

_**Ikki. **_

Pronto. Agora era só esperar o próximo encontro.

* * *

_Dias depois..._

Mal a Pand entrou no meu apartamento, já pulou nos meus braços.

– Ikki! Que saudade! Eu tenho tantas coisas para te contar!

– Oi, Pand. Tenho algumas coisas para contar pra você também.

– Ótimo. Mas eu começo a contar. – Ela disse, enquanto se sentava no sofá.

– Ora, ora. O que deixou a srta. Heinstein desse jeito?

– Ai, Ikki. Eu acho que estou apaixonada!

– O quê? Onde está a mulher que seguia fielmente a doutrina de que os homens existiam no mundo apenas para serem usados pelas mulheres?

– Ele é diferente. É inteligente. É bonito. É dedicado. É educado. É fiel. Fiel demais pro meu gosto. Ele é...

– Chega! Que melosidade toda é essa. Seja lá quem você for devolva a minha amiga!  
Nós dois rimos.

– Ei, mas que história é essa de ele ser fiel?

– Ele tem namorada.

– Como assim? Ele foi fiel à namorada e vocês dois não...

– Não. Só um beijinho. E ele me disse que tinha um compromisso. Ai, Ikki ele é maravilhoso. Eu nunca pensei que eu fosse me apaixonar, muito menos por um professor de História, mas ele...

– Perai! Pandora, aonde você conheceu esse cara?

– No Congresso que eu participei...

– Qual era o nome dele?

– Aiolos Priamos. Você o conhece?

_Não! O que aquele cara velho tinha? Primeiro a mulher pela qual eu sou apaixonado. Depois a minha melhor amiga!_

– Eu vou contar rapidinho algumas coisas. A Minu está namorando.

– Isso eu já sei. Você me telefonou desesperado para me contar a novidade.

Ignorei a provocação e continuei.

– Ela está namorando um professor de História chamado Aiolos Priamos, que apresentou um trabalho em um Congresso há poucos dias.

– Nãooo! Não pode ser verdade. Ikki, essa brincadeira não tem graça!  
– Você acha que eu brincaria com isso, Pandora?

– Tudo bem eu ser ignorada por ele estar namorando uma mulher estonteante, ou uma intelectual, mas pela Minu! Que graça ele viu nela? Aliás, que graça vocês vêem nela?

– Pandora! Se você fosse um homem você entenderia... a Minu é... única. Eu queria saber o que vocês vêem nesse professor velho.

– Ele não é velho. É maduro. E conte-me tudo do namoro dos dois, e como você o conheceu.

Contei para ela como tinha sido o encontro com o professor, o pub novo, e tudo mais. Contei também sobre o último encontro, o carro da Minu, o beijo e o mecânico.

– Humm... então de certa forma ela traiu o Aiolos! Ikki, você tem certeza que ela retribuiu o beijo?

– Pandora, eu acho que eu ainda sei se uma mulher está gostando do meu beijo ou não.

– Sim, sim. Eu só queria ter certeza. Nós temos que bolar um plano, Ikki.

– Com os dois separados, nós temos mais chance.

– É faz sentido.

– Por isso, vamos à luta! Ninguém nunca foi páreo para Ikki Amamiya nem para Pandora Heinsten. E não vai ser agora.

Vi que o discurso da Pandora poderia ser aproveitado. _Por que não tentar?_

Agora eu tinha uma aliada na minha batalha "Separe a Minu do Aiolos".

– Sim, Pandora! Vamos à luta!

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/A: **_Finalmente... sei que o capítulo demorou um pouquinho, mas eu realmente ando sem muito tempo livre._

_Pra quem acompanha "Amanhã", ela não foi atualizada ainda pelo mesmo motivo. Espero logo poder atualizar._

_Pra quem lê os Medalhões de Zeta, o capítulo nove já está no ar._

_Já disse inúmeras vezes, mas não custa repetir: reviews me empolgam!_

_E o próximo capítulo, é o famigerado capítulo do Casamento._

_Assim, não preciso falar mais nada._

_Ah, minto. Falarei sim: já que o tema é casamento... A fic "O Casamento" da Chiisana Hana está muito dez. Quem é fã de Shiryu e Shunrei vai adorar. E quem não é também._

_Sem mais!_

_Beijos!_

**Nina Neviani.**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**BEM MAIS QUE AMIGOS!**

_por Nina Neviani_

_beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Capítulo VIII**

– Pandora, por acaso eu me esqueci de mencionar que o casamento seria realizado numa igreja?

– Estou bem, não estou?

Pandora, para enfatizar a declaração, deu uma voltinha.

Sem dúvida, o vestido era lindo e o corpo da Pandora muito sexy. Eu nunca fui muito ligado a regras, e muito menos a regras religiosas, mas até mesmo para mim era óbvio que o curto, justo e inegavelmente vermelho vestido da Pand não era recomendado para ser usado numa igreja.

– É óbvio que você está bem. Eu não sei é se as outras mulheres vão ficar bem quando virem você dentro desse vestido. Ou seria o vestido quase dentro de você?

– Essa é a intenção. Porém, eu quero que apenas uma mulher não se sinta bem. Minu Setsuna.

– Não querendo te desapontar, mas eu posso apostar o que você quiser como ela vai estar linda.

– O conceito de beleza é algo relativo por isso eu não aposto com você. Falando em beleza, você está muito bem. Só o seu cabelo que tá estranho.

– Não está estranho. Está mais comprido do que o normal, porque eu me atrasei na construtora e não tive tempo de cortar.

– Ikki! Você deveria estar na sua melhor forma para botarmos em prática a nossa campanha "Separe o Aiolos da Minu"!  
– Não deu, Pandora. E a campanha é "Separe a Minu do Aiolos".

– Dá na mesma! – Ela olhou para o meu cabelo por mais alguns instantes até que falou – Tive uma idéia!

* * *

Minutos depois, eu estava com o meu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo.

– Tem certeza que isso não vai pegar mal?

– Não. Claro que não. Aquele jogador de futebol bonitão já usou o cabelo assim. O Beckham.

Sorri, sabendo que a Pandora mencionara o Beckham por saber que eu não teria argumentos contra.

Ela continuou:

– E eu quero que você esteja lindo, para a Minu cair aos seus pés, e deixar o Aiolos livre pra mim.

Olhei-me novamente no espelho. Realmente eu estava melhor do que antes.

– Está bem. Você já está pronta? Já está na hora de irmos.

Pandora ergueu a cabeça, respirou fundo – o que me fez notar novamente o quanto o vestido era justo – e disse:

– Vamos à luta, Ikki Amamiya!

* * *

Pouco tempo depois chegávamos à igreja. O local estava muito bem decorado. E os outros casais de padrinhos já tinham chegado. A única madrinha que ainda não estava era a Minu.

– Eles ainda não chegaram, né?

Pandora perguntou depois de fazer uma rápida inspeção pela igreja.

– Não. Pontualidade e Minu são praticamente opostos.

Só então notei que a minha melhor amiga estava nervosa. E era a primeira vez que eu a via assim. Os outros homens que já estavam presentes não notavam no nervosismo dela, estavam mais preocupados com o decote.

– Eu vou ficar por aqui Ikki, enquanto você se junta aos outros, sim?

– Sim. Mas dê um jeito de interceptar o Aiolos quando ele passar por aí.

– Pode deixar.

* * *

– Ikki! Você veio!

"_Nem no dia do casamento dele, ele conseguia ser mais normal"_

– Óbvio que eu viria, Seiya. Eu sou um dos padrinhos.

– Cadê a Minu?

"_Nem no dia do casamento dele com outra, ele deixa de pensar na Minu"_

– Não sei. Ela ia vir com o namorado dela.

– Ah, é.

Mais meia hora e nada da Minu. Pelo jeito ela tinha arranjado um namorado mais irresponsável do que ela. "_Ou será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Será que ela desistiu de ver o casamento do 'amante'?"_

Uma moça da organização do casamento veio avisar que já estava na hora dos padrinhos saírem da igreja pra entrarem em alguns minutos, antes da noiva.

Todos olharam pra mim.

– Vão vocês. Quando a Minu chegar, eu a levo pra lá.

Eles concordaram e começaram a sair por uma porta lateral. Quando eu olhei novamente para a entrada da igreja, vi que o Aiolos estava entrando e eu quase não reconheci a Minu do lado dele. Se eu não fosse Ikki Amamiya talvez eu até tivesse ficado boquiaberto.

Sem pensar mais, fui até o casal. Só então reparei que além de linda naquele vestido roxo escuro ela estava muito alta. E não tinha nenhum traço de quem tinha chorado de desespero por ver o seu amado se casar com outro.

– Pensei que você fosse se atrasar hoje também. – Disse.

– Obviamente, pensou errado, Amamiya. E "oi" pra você também.

Fiz o esforço de cumprimentar educadamente o Aiolos. Notei que ele não estava sentando muito longe da Pandora. Menos mal, logo ela entraria em ação.

– Temos que ir, os padrinhos já foram chamados. – Eu expliquei.

– Até mais, Aiolos.

– Até mais.

O meloso do Aiolos deu um beijo na Minu. Idiota! Como se ele não fosse vê-la daqui a cinco minutos! Recusei-me a ver essa cena nojenta, por isso comecei a andar na direção que os outros padrinhos tinham tomado. Notei que a Minu estava andando muito devagar. Claro, com aqueles saltos enormes. _O que deu na cabeça dela pra usar um sapato com um salto tão alto?_

Entretanto, mal saímos da igreja e já tivemos que ir para a entrada principal, porque os padrinhos já estavam entrando.

Quando pisamos no tapete vermelho, a Minu se segurou mais forte em mim. Eu sabia que era por causa dos sapatos, mas não me controlei e provoquei:

– Minu, eu sei que sou irresistível, mas comporte-se. Seu namorado está a poucos metros de nós.

Tive que me controlar para não rir do esforço que a Minu fazia para não me dar uma resposta mal criada. Fomos os últimos padrinhos a entrar. Minu cumprimentou discretamente os nossos amigos e olhou para o único casal de padrinhos que ela não conhecia, que eram os tios da Saori. Eu podia sentir a curiosidade dela ao olhar para o casal. Conhecendo a Minu como eu conhecia, sabia que ela odiava ficar sem saber as coisas.

Novamente aquela vontade incontrolável de perturbar a Minu me fez dizer:

– Minu! Tudo bem que ele deva ter a idade dos homens que você está se relacionando atualmente, mas respeite um homem casado.

O tio da Saori devia ter seus cinqüenta anos, e como eu achava que o Aiolos na verdade devia ter uns quarenta, não era uma provocação muito forte... Mas mesmo assim a Minu se zangou.

– Não lhe darei a resposta que você merece, Ikki, porque estamos em um local sagrado.

– Você já foi mais criativa. Aposto como ia me mandar novamente pro inferno.

O padre me olhou feio por ter falado "inferno". Ora, não era por medo de ir para o inferno que as pessoas aderiam a uma religião? Não era pra ele se ofender. Contanto, como não estava com vontade de discutir com um religioso, fingi que estava arrependido por ter dito "inferno" dentro de uma "igreja" e me desculpei silenciosamente.

– Bem feito. – Ela disse.

Não disse mais nada porque a Saori entrava na igreja. Ela estava acompanhada do seu avô. E estava muito bonita, tinha um ar quase celestial. Perguntei-me se a Minu conseguiria ficar com aquela aparência etérea no casamento dela. Quase sem me dar conta, verbalizei a pergunta:

– Será que um dia você vai conseguir ser uma noiva tão doce quanto a Saori?

– Desde que o noivo não seja você, Ikki, acho que conseguirei, sim.

_Droga._ Entretanto... tinha o lado bom. Eu pelo menos era uma das possibilidades.

_Céus, ao que você se reduziu, Ikki! De escolha absoluta de 99 por cento das mulheres disponíveis da cidade à pior possibilidade de Minu Setsuna._

Sem me dar por vencido, continuei:

– Querendo casar comigo, Minu?

Ela revirou os olhos e eu decidi deixar o assunto de lado por enquanto.

O padre continuou falando todas aquelas frases chatas e sem sentido. Reprimi novamente o riso quando imaginei o quanto daquele sermão o Seiya estaria entendendo. Aproveitei para olhar como andavam as coisas entre a Pandora e o Aiolos.

A Pand estava progredindo! O professor estava sentado ao lado dela e parecia bem interessado no decote dela. Notei que a Minu também observava o casal e o aproveitei o momento para começar a minar a confiança da Minu no namorado perfeito dela.

– É parece que a Pandora está fazendo sucesso.

Minu fingiu fazer pouco caso e disse:

– Também com um vestido tão vulgar.

Comparado com o da Minu, o vestido vermelho e justo da Pandora parecia um pouco vulgar. Mas eu tinha que defender a minha amiga.

– O vestido não é vulgar.

– Talvez não... se fosse usado por alguém com, no mínimo, cinco quilos a menos.

Imaginei aquele vestido sendo usado pela Minu. Com as pernas à mostra, ela sem dúvida ficaria mais pecaminosa do que a Pandora. Afastando da minha mente a imagem da Minu se insinuando pra mim com um vestido justo e curto, novamente me vi na obrigação de defender a Pandora.

– A Pandora tem curvas. É diferente. – O que era verdade – E parece que o seu namorado pensa igual.

– Ele está apenas envergonhado, com ela se oferecendo desse jeito para ele.

Naquele exato momento, Aiolos riu de algo que a Pandora falou. _Grande Pand!!!_ Pelo que parecia a nossa campanha "Separe a Minu do Aiolos" seria muito bem sucedida.

Sorrindo ante a perspectiva de ver a Minu livre daquele professor meloso, sorri e falei:

– É. Ele parece muito envergonhado.

A Minu bufou irritada e eu estava mais confiante do que nunca.

Voltei a prestar atenção nos noivos, que agora trocavam o seu primeiro beijo como marido e mulher. Esse casamento estava saindo bem melhor do que o planejado. O Ogawara preso nas garras do matrimônio e assim, longe da Minu, e o Priamos não resistindo aos encantos da Pandora. Sem dúvida, as coisas estavam saindo muito bem.

* * *

E a noite, ao que parecia, ficaria ainda melhor. Olhei para o lado e vi a Minu no banco de passageiro do meu carro. Ela parecia um pouco tensa. Voltei a atenção para a estrada, não sem antes lembrar que nos últimos meses todas as vezes que eu e a Minu tínhamos dividido um mesmo carro, tínhamos acabado nos beijando. _Será que era por isso que ela estava tensa? Ou será que imaginava o que o namorado perfeito estaria fazendo com a Pandora nesse exato momento em outro carro?_ Como os padrinhos tinham que chegar antes que os demais convidados até o local onde a recepção seria realizada, eu e a Minu viemos no meu carro, enquanto o Priamos e a Pand iriam no carro dele, um pouco mais tarde, já que esperariam para cumprimentar os noivos.

Não demorou muito e chegamos à mansão Kido. Assobiei baixinho quando vi o quão incrível era o local. Minu, ao que pareceu, também se impressionou porque disse:

– Uau!

Era meio difícil acreditar que com uma mansão daquelas a Saori poderia estar remotamente falida. Assim só restava a hipótese de ela estar ligeiramente insana quando decidiu que iria morar no apartamento do Seiya que era incomparavelmente menor do que aquela casa.

– O Shun e a June vão ficar pasmos quando virem essa casa. Sé é que se pode chamar um lugar tão grande assim de casa. – Expliquei.

– E você? Não está pasmo?

Admiti que estava pasmo e comecei a explicar o quanto era difícil encontrar uma obra da engenharia com aquelas características. Quando terminei de explicar, a Minu olhou para mim como se estivesse me vendo pela primeira vez e disse:

– Estou impressionada, eu pensei que você matasse muitas aulas na faculdade, mas vejo que não.

Então, a Minu estava mudando a maneira como _me_ enxergava. Ótimo, era bom que ela percebesse que eu era tão competente na minha profissão quanto o Priamos era na dele. Entusiasmado com a oportunidade de fazer a Minu ver que eu era muito melhor do que o Aiolos, coloquei o braço em volta da cintura dela, ela me olhou confusa, mas mesmo assim continuou a andar comigo. Com a voz mais indiferente que consegui, disse:

– Pra você não fraturar algum osso caso caia com esses sapatos assassinos.

Claro que eu também não queria que a Minu caísse, mas eu unia o útil ao agradável. Ajudava a Minu e tocava novamente naquele corpo tentador.

– Eu não podia ficar muito mais baixa do que você.

Qualquer outra coisa que ela tivesse falado não teria me chocado tanto. Então ela pensou na diferença de altura entre eu e ela, e não entre ela e o namoradinho. Querendo ter certeza de que eu ouvira corretamente, perguntei:

– Quer dizer que você pensou em mim quando os comprou?

– Não comece, Ikki.

Ótimo. Hora de mudar de assunto.

– Certo. Já dei a minha opinião, como engenheiro, sobre a casa, agora é a sua vez.

– Como jornalista, acho que só me restaria investigar se o dinheiro utilizado na construção dessa mansão tem ou não origem duvidosa.

Eu ri, ao perceber que ela disse a mais pura verdade. A mente curiosa da Minu sempre procuraria algo errado.

E então ela gemeu. E eu me lembrei dos sapatos, mesmo tendo gostado de saber que ela tinha pensado em mim enquanto comprava, não me agradava nada saber que ela estava sentindo dor. Ela sabia ser irritante, chata, entre outras qualidades, mas não merecia sentir dor.

– Seus pés estão doendo muito?

– Um pouco.

Era óbvio que doía mais do "um pouco". Mas onde estava o idiota do Aiolos que não viu que os sapatos podiam machucar a Minu? Já tinha passado da hora da Minu se livrar daquele traste. Lembrando que provavelmente a Pandora estava cuidando disso, falei para a Minu.

– Logo você já vai poder sentar.

Aproveitei para segurá-la mais firme. Afinal, ainda que as más línguas dissessem o contrário, eu era um cavalheiro. E não tinha nenhuma outra intenção a não ser ajudar a Minu.

* * *

Não demorou muito e os outros padrinhos, com exceção dos tios da Saori, se juntaram a nós. Percebi o discreto olhar do Hyoga para a minha mão que continuava na cintura da Minu, entretanto, fingi que não vi e não fiz a menor questão de tirá-la de onde estava. Comecei a conversar com Shun e June sobre a mansão Kido, enquanto Hyoga, Eire e Minu conversavam sobre outros detalhes da festa. Logo chegaram a Pand e o Priamos, o que fez a Minu sair do meu lado e ir para o lado do namoradinho dela.

Paciência.

Apresentei a Pandora.

– Essa é Pandora Heinstein, uma grande amiga. Pandora, esses são Shiryu e Shunrei Suiyama, Shun, meu irmão, e June, Hyoga e Eire, e a Minu. O Priamos, eu acho que você já teve oportunidade de conhecer.

E olhei para a Minu, quem sabe ela começasse a se perguntar até onde os dois teriam se conhecido. Pandora cumprimentava o pessoal, quando Aiolos disse:

– Nós já nos conhecíamos.

Quase ri da cara de espanto da Minu. Perfeito, ela estava começando a estranhar as "amizades" do namorado. O próximo passo era desconfiar da fidelidade dele. Aproveitei para instigar o Priamos a falar mais sobre a "amizade" dele e da Pandora.

– É mesmo?

Queria ouvir a confissão do Priamos, mas a Pand se adiantou e explicou:

– Eu participei de um Congresso há três semanas. E, por coincidência, Aiolos foi um dos palestrantes. Depois discutimos alguns pontos. – Ela fez uma pausa, para depois completar – Sobre a palestra, óbvio.

Grande Pand!!! Eu podia quase sentir a raiva da Minu.

Claro que eu me sentiria mais orgulhoso se a Minu estivesse sentindo ciúmes de mim.

_Calma, Ikki. Agora é só uma questão de tempo._

– Ah, então você trabalha? Ou é só uma interessada em hom... História?

Assim, como a Eire, tive que me esforçar para esconder o sorriso. Eu adorava a Pandora, mas era interessante vê-la sendo enfrentada por outra mulher. E eu tinha que admitir que a língua da Minu sabia como ser ferina, eu mesmo tinha sido o objeto de muitas alfinetadas dela.

Pandora, porém, continuou inabalável e respondeu a pergunta como se não tivesse ouvido a insinuação da Minu.

– Eu trabalho, sim. Administro um antiquário. Interessei-me pelo Congresso porque ele era sobre História da Arte, justamente o meu ramo de trabalho.

A luta verbal das duas foi interrompida pela chegada de uma das moças da organização do casamento, que avisou que estava na hora dos padrinhos irem tirar fotos com os noivos. Antes de sair, discretamente fiz um sinal para a Pandora para que ela continuasse "executando" o plano. Ela assentiu. E eu e os demais padrinhos fomos ao encontro dos noivos.

* * *

A sessão de fotos foi normal. Quer dizer, relativamente normal. Não suportava receber ordens, e aquele fotógrafo não parava de dizer o que nós tínhamos o que fazer. Mas como eu parecia o único incomodado com a situação, resolvi não expressar o meu descontentamento.

Quando a sessão terminou, me distrai conversando com o Shun e a June, e quando percebi a Minu não estava mais lá.

_Droga! Será que ela já foi correndo atrás do namoradinho perfeito?_

Fui até onde tinha deixado o Priamos e a Pandora, e ambos estavam ali sozinhos. Como o Aiolos parecia muito interessado em algo que a Pandora dizia, resolvi não interromper e continuei procurando a Minu. Encontrei-a sentada num dos bancos do jardim. Ia falar alguma coisa, quando a escutei dizer:

– Nada dá certo pra mim!

– Minu?

Ela se virou e eu vi que ela chorava.

– Você está chorando? Por quê?

– Tudo dá errado...

Fazia tempo que eu não sentia tanta raiva. A minha vontade era de quebrar o nariz daquele professor imbecil. Ele ficava se preocupando apenas com o decote da Pandora e se esquecia da Minu. Também me senti um pouco culpado por estar tão abertamente fazendo-a duvidar da fidelidade do namorado. Mas eu não tinha mais culpa do que ele! Ele era o namorado dela!

– Minu, ele não merece que você chore por ele!

– O quê?

_Droga, ela ainda achava que era normal chorar por um idiota daqueles! _

– Tudo bem que ele tem aquele jeito de _Sr. Perfeição_, porém mesmo com você por perto fica... – dando em cima, era a expressão correta, mas como ela já estava chorando resolvi tentar ser um pouco mais sutil – _flertando_ com a Pandora.

– Ikki...

– Se não fosse o casamento do Seiya, eu o ensinaria a te respeitar.

Era frustante saber que quando eu tinha um motivo aparente para bater no Aiolos o dia era o dia errado.

– Ikki! Eu não estou... ou melhor... eu não estava chorando por causa do Aiolos!

– Não?

_Como assim? Se não era pelo Aiolos, será... será que era pelo Seiya?_

Ela então apontou para os pés dela, que estavam descalços.

– Minu! – Eu realmente não sabia o que dizer, pelo estado dos pés dela, ela devia estar sentindo muita dor. – Está doendo muito?

– Está. – Ela admitiu.

_Por que ela não falou pra mim? Se não pra mim, pelo menos para o namoradinho dela. Oh, mas claro ele estava preocupado demais com o vestido da Pandora para se preocupar com os pés machucados da namorada! _

Comecei a massagear os pés da Minu, para ver se conseguia pelo menos relaxar um pouco os músculos e diminuir um pouco a vermelhidão.

_Como aquele imbecil deixou que a Minu saísse de casa com aqueles sapatos?_

– De qualquer forma ele é um idiota. Se você fosse minha namorada eu jamais deixaria você sair com esses sapatos assassinos, Minu.

Eu já estava começando a pensar que talvez se eu explicasse a situação depois para o Seiya e para a Saori, eles poderiam não achar tão ruim o fato de ter tido uma briga na festa de casamento deles. Afinal, era uma festa, sempre tinha que ter uma briga.

Naquele exato momento, ele apareceu.

– O que está acontecendo aqui?

Ah! Ele ainda queria explicações! Ótimo, antes de quebrar a cara dele eu as daria.

– O que está acontecendo, Priamos, é que os sapatos da _sua namorada_ machucaram os pés dela, mas ao que parece você está muito _ocupado_ para perceber isso.

– Está tudo bem, Minu?

O cínico ainda fingia estar preocupado! Respondi pela Minu.

– Agora está tudo ótimo.

– Eu acho que perguntei pra minha namorada.

– Ah, agora você se lembrou que tem uma namorada?

Pandora se intrometeu.

– Calma, garotos. Aiolos porque você não termina de _ajudar_ a Minu. E Ikki, você é um dos padrinhos, devem estar sentindo a sua falta na festa.

Não seria daquela vez que eu bateria nele, mas na próxima vez... Na próxima vez, ele não me escaparia.

* * *

Voltei para o salão com a Pandora, peguei uma bebida do garçom, e a Pandora disse:

– Ikki, o que foi aquilo? Você quase bateu no Aiolos em plena festa de casamento do seu amigo.

– E você acha que ele não merecia? Aliás, eu só não bati nele em consideração a Minu. Ela já estava sofrendo demais, não precisava ver o idiota do namorado dela com o nariz quebrado.

– Ikki, não exagere. Foi só um machucadinho no pé, toda mulher já passou por isso alguma vez na vida.

– Um machucadinho? Você não viu como estava o pé dela. Estava vermelho e tinha bolhas!

– E você se aproveitou para fazer uma massagem.

– Claro, já que o professorzinho estava ocupado demais com você. Vá se preparando Pandora, esse é o tipinho que você vai arranjar pra ser seu namorado. Um cara que se esquece da própria namorada quando vê um decote mais generoso.

– Ikki, agora você está me ofendendo. Acho que é bom a gente mudar de assunto.

– Sim, e vamos esperar só mais um pouco e vamos embora. Essa festa já deu o que tinha que dar.

Menos de uma hora depois, eu deixava a Pandora em casa.

– Ikki, acho que a nossa amizade é muito importante. Não vamos deixar que o ocorrido hoje a prejudique.

– Você tem razão, Pandora. Mesmo eu achando que você merece alguém melhor do que o Priamos, eu respeito a sua decisão.

– A gente não escolhe quem ama, Ikki. E eu amo o Priamos, assim como você ama a Minu.

Ela me deu um beijo no rosto e desejou uma boa noite.

Quando ela já tinha entrado, eu admiti, até porque não tinha mais como e nem porquê negar.

Eu amava a Minu Setsuna.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**N/A: **_Demorou, né? Culpa da faculdade!!!_

_Mas espero que o capítulo tenha compensado. Acredito que os próximos não demorarão tanto para sair._

_Agradecimentos especiais a todo mundo que deixa reviews e minha eficaz beta-reader, Chiisana Hana._

_Estou esperando os reviews!!!_

_Beijos!!!_

**Nina Neviani**


	9. Capítulo IX

**BEM MAIS QUE AMIGOS!**

_por Nina Neviani _

_beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Capítulo IX**

_11 de julho.nv_

Passividade.

Ikki Amamiya.

Obviamente, opostos.

Porém nas últimas doze horas, eu nada pude fazer além de esperar.

E para mim não há nada que possa ser considerado mais passivo do que o ato de esperar.

E para piorar um pouco mais, eu não sabia o que exatamente esperar.

_Que um raio caísse na cabeça da Minu e que assim ela percebesse que o meloso, chato, velho e, agora, infiel Aiolos Priamos não era o homem certo para ela?_

Talvez.

A campanha "Separe a Minu do Aiolos" tinha sido planejada essencialmente para o dia do casamento do Seiya – ontem. Entretanto, o Ogawara já estava casado e o Aiolos ainda não estava com a Pand, e muito menos a Minu, comigo.

Eu estou – sozinho – no meu apartamento, sem ter nada o que fazer além de pensar na Minu.

E eu que pensava que o Seiya seria a principal pedra no meu caminho, mas não... O Ogawara já era o mais novo milionário da cidade (Hyoga tinha me contado que o casamento dele com a Saori tinha sido em comunhão total de bens), e eu a Minu ainda não estávamos juntos.

O Seiya começou a atrapalhar há muito tempo. Quando eu estava me formando no colegial, convidei a Minu para ser o meu par no baile. Ela aceitou. Até aí, tudo dentro do planejado. Só que uma formanda – que provavelmente era cega ou louca – convidou o Seiya para ser o par dela. Na metade da festa, a garota percebeu que o Seiya é quase um ser de outro mundo e mandou ele pastar.

E pra quem ele foi correndo?

Minu Setsuna. Meu par.

E a Minu _me_ largou para ser o par _do Seiya._

Se eu fosse uma pessoa vingativa...

Pelo menos, tudo isso aconteceu antes de eu pedi-la em namoro. Óbvio que depois dessa grotesca demonstração de mau gosto (me trocar pelo Seiya) eu desencanei de querer namorá-la.

Até agora.

O tempo passou e eles nunca assumiram o romance. O Seiya, por algum milagre do destino, conseguiu arranjar quem deseje cumprir a pena de passar o resto da vida ao lado dele, ou pelo menos, tentar fazê-lo.

Assim, Seiya com alguém, Minu solteira, eu solteiro: não haveria nenhum empecilho para eu e a Minu ficarmos juntos.

Mas quando uma pedra sai do caminho, outra surge.

Aiolos Priamos.

_O cara mais chato da face da terra._

Mas que, por alguma razão, encantou a Minu. Talvez ela tenha um péssimo gosto e não consiga ser normal como as outras mulheres, ou seja, ter uma queda por mim.

Se esse fosse realmente o caso, o que me restava fazer era desencanar da Minu.

A droga era que eu já tinha tentado e não tinha conseguido tirar a Minu da minha cabeça. Eu não sei o que ela tem, mas ela me irrita e me atrai ao mesmo tempo. E depois do aniversário dela, ela, definitivamente, me atrai. Aliás, era melhor não pensar muito na noite do meu aniversário para o meu próprio bem.

Quando estava me levantando do sofá – já que não poderia passar o domingo inteiro pensando na jornalista mais irritante da cidade – o telefone tocou.

– Ikki Amamiya.

– Amamiya, aqui é o Aiolos.

_A pedra nº 2._

Como não somos nem remotamente amigos, o telefonema só poderia ter dois motivos: Pandora ou Minu. Como foi ele quem me ligou, desconfio que o motivo seja a Pand.

– O que foi? A Pand esqueceu de dar o número do telefone dela, ontem?

– Não. Mesmo porque eu já tinha o número dela desde o Congresso.

– O que é, então?

– A Minu.

– Se você for falar algo sobre o fato de eu tê-la ajudado no jardim...

– Não é nada disso, Amamiya.

_Só porque eu ia dizer umas boas verdades para ele. _

Ele continuou:

– Se você parar de falar e _me _deixar falar, você vai saber porque eu te liguei.

– Desembucha.

– Eu e a Minu, amigavelmente, terminamos o nosso relacionamento.

– Era de se admirar que depois do seu descaso de ontem, ela continuasse com você.

Escutei o Aiolos respirar forte.

– Acontece, Amamiya, é que tanto você quando a Minu são cabeças-duras demais para perceberem que se amam.

– O quê? Quem disse que eu...

– Desde o primeiro dia em que eu vi vocês dois juntos, e senti na pele a sua implicância gratuita, eu percebi que você gosta da Minu mais do que um amigo gostaria.

_Tá, talvez eu tivesse implicado com ele em parte porque ele era o namorado da Minu. Só que ainda assim, ele era chato, meloso, velho..._

Mas ele tinha dito "se amam", então...

– Como você sabe que ela gosta de mim?

– Ela me disse.

Involuntariamente, apertei mais firme o telefone. Se, por um acaso, esse telefonema fosse uma piada do Priamos, o mundo teria um professor de História a menos.

– Como assim, ela te disse?

– Por que você não pergunta pra ela? Vá até a casa dela, Ikki. Por um momento apenas, parem de implicar um com o outro e conversem.

– Você está falando sério?

– Claro, e quanto mais cedo você desligar esse telefone, mais cedo eu vou poder ir para a casa da Pand.

– Certo.

– Até mais, Ikki.

– Até mais, Aiolos.

_Pedra nº2 fora do caminho. _

A Minu gosta de mim.

Segundo o Aiolos, me ama.

Já fico feliz em saber que ela não me odeia.

Claro que ela não seria tão diferente das outras mulheres assim.

Afinal ela é uma mulher, e assim, basta eu usar o meu charme.

Ela não vai resistir e vai revelar que me ama.

_Vai ser fácil!_

Tomei um banho, me arrumei e fui para o apartamento da Minu.

_No prédio em que a Minu mora..._

Decidi subir pelas escadas e assim fui pensando num discurso aceitável para quando a Minu declarasse que me amava. Não podia ser muito direto, porque a Minu era uma cabeça-dura romântica. Mas também não podia ser meloso, porque eu não ia trair a minha natureza.

Quando me dei conta já estava na porta do apartamento da Minu.

Respirei fundo. Tentei não me lembrar da última vez que estive ali, seria muito mais fácil sem as lembranças de um certo pijama do Mickey.

Afastando as lembranças, apertei a campainha.

Não demorou muito, a Minu atendeu. Quase suspirei de alívio quando vi que ela não estava com o famigerado pijama.

Hora de usar o charme.

– Oi, Minu.

– Você disse "oi"!

Sorri sabendo que já tinha conseguido alguns pontos a meu favor.

– Olá. – Uma ruiva disse.

Estava tão "concentrado" na Minu, que só então percebi que uma ruiva estava com a Minu. Era inegavelmente bonita, mas também estava inegavelmente grávida.

Sem querer pensei em como seria a Minu grávida.

Bonita, com certeza.

Irritante, com certeza.

Sexy,... Mas no que eu estava pensando?

Nós não estávamos nem namorando. Casamento já era um terreno nebuloso para mim.

Filhos, então!

Minu apresentou a ruiva.

– Ikki, essa é Marin Priamos, minha chefe e cunhada do Aiolos. Marin, esse é Ikki Amamiya, meu amigo.

Ah..._ E não era que os Priamos tinham bom gosto?_

Cumprimentei a Marin, que era muito simpática.

_Para uma Priamos._

– É um prazer conhecê-lo, Ikki. Mas, infelizmente, eu já estava de saída.

– O prazer foi todo meu. Até um outro dia, Marin.

– Obrigada pelo bolo, Minu. – A ruiva agradeceu.

– De nada. Que levar um pedaço para o Aiolia?

– Não precisa. E se eu levar, o seu amigo fica sem. Você me acompanha até o elevador, o Aiolia não quer que eu ande de escadas.

– Claro. Ikki, entre e fique à vontade. – A Minu falou.

E saiu com a amiga.

Respirei fundo, era a hora da verdade.

Eu conquistaria a Minu Setsuna de uma vez por todas, ou eu não me chamava Ikki Amamiya.

_**Continua...**_

**N/A: **_Penúltimo capítulo. Um capítulo bem reflexivo, é verdade._

_Reviews me empolgam, todo mundo sabe._

_Agora, reviews no meu aniversário (hoje, 06/07) me empolgam mais ainda._

_Mas se por um acaso vc só vai ler a fic amanhã (07/07), deixe um review de "feliz aniversário" para a querida beta-reader dessa fic, Chiisana Hana._

_Beijos!!!  
Até o próximo capítulo!!!_

**Nina Neviani**


	10. Capítulo X

**BEM MAIS QUE AMIGOS! **

_por Nina Neviani _

_beta-reader: Chiisana Hana _

**Capítulo X **

Em poucos instantes eu tenho que me declarar para a mulher que estou afim e ainda não decidi como vou fazê-lo.

Não posso ser direto demais, porque a Minu – a mulher em questão – é uma romântica cabeça-dura.

Não posso ser meloso porque... na verdade, eu nunca conseguiria ser meloso, nem que a minha vida dependesse disso.

Eu ainda não tinha pensado no discurso ideal quando a Minu voltou. Pensei em ser direto e dizer de uma vez por todas que a amava e ponto. Mas não... Não seria bom a Minu descobrir tão cedo o "poder" que ela tem sobre mim, como a Pandora falou uma vez.

_"Calma, Ikki Amamiya, vamos com calma."_

Escolhi um outro assunto qualquer e disse:

– Como vão seus pés, Minu?

Ela pareceu surpresa por alguns instantes, mas então logo se recuperou, falando:

– Desde quando Ikki Amamiya se preocupa com alguém?

Uma pessoa normal responderia "Estou melhor, Ikki." ou "Estou pior, Ikki.". Mas ela não, ela sempre tinha que ser irritante.

_"Será que ela me ama mesmo?" _

Decidi que responderia a pergunta dela de forma que ela pudesse entender que eu gostava dela. Gostava dela como mulher, não apenas como amiga.

– Me preocupo apenas com as pessoas que são importantes para mim.

Depois dessa declaração eu esperava por algumas coisas. Ela poderia dizer que eu também era importante pra ela, ou perguntar se era realmente importante pra mim, ou – o que eu esperava que não acontecesse – rir da minha cara por suspeitar que eu estava apaixonado por ela. Entretanto, nada disso aconteceu. A Minu simplesmente caiu.

Caiu.

Não faço a menor idéia de como ela conseguiu levar um tombo daqueles na própria casa. Pensando melhor, acho que nem uma criança que estava começando a andar tropeçaria como ela tropeçou.

Porém, ela ainda estava no chão com os olhos fechados.

_"Será que ela se machucou?" _

– Tá tudo bem com você? – perguntei quando cheguei mais perto.

Ela parecia estar bem, mas poderia ter tido alguma fratura. Nunca se sabe.

Esse seria o meu futuro como namorado da Minu: namorado oficialmente, mas também teria outros encargos, como segurança, enfermeiro, anjo da guarda...

E tudo por quê? Porque a Minu Setsuna era a confusão em forma de gente.

Uma forma humana bem agradável, era verdade.

Nesse momento a Minu abriu os olhos e disse:

– Acho que não quebrei nada. Só consegui fazer com que os meus pés doessem mais ainda.

Sentei no chão, perto dos pés dela, e tive a certeza de que eles não estavam lesionados. Um pouco maltratados por causa dos sapatos assassinos do dia anterior e agora o esquerdo estava mais vermelho por causa da batida na mesinha de centro.

Minu tinha pés bonitos e pequenos. As unhas estavam impecavelmente esmaltadas.

Naquele momento, os pés dela não estavam na melhor forma. Para falar a verdade, eles estavam bem inchados, por isso comecei a massageá-los. Não para provocá-la ou qualquer outra coisa. Na verdade nem sei o que me levou a repetir a massagem de ontem. Quando vi já estava fazendo.

Quis rir quando a ouvi suspirar. Ao que parecia a minha inocente massagem afetava a Minu de outra maneira, que não o alívio da dor. Não resisti à vontade de provocá-la:

– Minu, não me diga que um simples toque meu no seu pé a afeta tanto ao ponto de te fazer suspirar?

Minu se levantou rápido e, um pouco indignada, falou:

– Óbvio que não. Eu tenho cócegas. Muitas cócegas.

_Mentira n.º1 da noite_. Em uma situação comum eu a teria provocado até que ela confessasse que não foi cócegas que ela sentiu, mas como eu era um homem às vésperas de se declarar, controlei – a muito custo – essa vontade. Apenas disse:

– Que eu saiba, pessoas que sentem cócegas, riem. Não suspiram.

– Pessoas que têm pés sadios e sentem cócegas, riem. Agora, pessoas que têm todos os músculos, ossos e nervos dos pés doendo por ter usado sapatos assassinos; pessoas que tiveram esses mesmos pés esmagados por uma pirralha pesada demais para a idade dela; e pessoas que, para completar, bateram esse mesmo pé na perna da mesa... Essas pessoas não riem quando sentem cócegas. Elas suspiram quando sentem cócegas. Entendeu?

_Mentira nº2._

– Como eu poderia discordar? Já pensou em se associar ao Hyoga? Você daria uma ótima advogada. Ou pelo menos confundir os juízes. Porque, por mais absurda que seja a tese que você defende, os seus argumentos soam dramaticamente convincentes.

– Eu não acho que você tenha vindo até aqui para conseguir um sócio para o Hyoga. E nem para saber como estão os meus pés. Então, a que devo a honra da sua visita, Ikki Amamiya?

– Eu vim saber como você está... com relação ao fim do namoro.

– A tua amiga te conta tudo, hein?

– Quem? – _De quem ela estava falando?_

– A Heinstein. Não foi ela quem te contou?

– Não. E como a Pand sabe que você e o Aiolos terminaram?

– Hum... eu e ela tivemos uma conversinha. Como você soube, então?

_Pandora e Minu tendo uma conversinha? Desde quando?_ Mas o que eu tinha que fazer era responder a pergunta da Minu.

– O Priamos me ligou.

– O _Olos_ te ligou? Por quê?

Olos? Que apelido ridículo é esse? Mas, claro que só podia ser apelido daquele... imbecil. E eu novamente me pergunto como as mulheres podem se sentir atraídas por algo que elas vão chamar de "Olos"? Pensando bem, apelidos em geral já não algo muito masculino. Nomes másculos mesmo são aqueles que não dão margens para apelidos, como o meu por exemplo. Ikki.

Enfim... o "Olos" tinha me ligado e a Minu queria saber o motivo. O que eu poderia dizer? Que ele ligou pra dizer que sabia que eu amava a Minu desde o momento em que ele nos viu juntos pela primeira vez? _Não, obrigado. _Admitir que gostava da Minu já seria difícil, mas seria muito pior dizer que o Aiolos tinha percebido isso muito antes dela. O melhor seria dizer algo que ela pudesse se declarar primeiro. Claro!!!

– Ele acha que nós... combinamos.

_Agora ela se declara dizendo: _

_"Sim, é verdade, Ikki. Você é sexy, bonito, bem-sucedido, enfim... irresistível, até mesmo pra mim. Eu amo você, Ikki." _

_Então ela me daria um beijo, e... _

– E...?

"E"? Por que a cabeça dura da Minu não podia admitir logo que me amava?

– Você não vai facilitar mesmo, hein? – Perguntei.

– Não sei do que você está falando. – Ela teve a cara-de-pau de se fazer de desentendida.

Ok. Eu teria que me declarar primeiro? Paciência.

Mas por onde começar? Então tive uma lembrança que seria perfeita para ajudar na minha declaração.

– Certo. Você lembra do baile da minha formatura do colegial?

– Os piores dias da minha vida, eu procuro esquecer.

_Pior dia? Por quê? Ela devia ter adorado. Ficou quase a noite inteira dançando com o Seiya. Melhor não tentar buscar respostas, pois a mente de Minu Setsuna sempre vai ser um mistério. _

– Não importa. Vamos relembrar. Eu te convidei para ser o meu par...

Ela me interrompeu, dizendo:

– Peraí. Já que vamos fazer isso, vamos fazer direito. Você não me _convidou_ para ser o seu par. Um dia, quando eu estava na sua casa fazendo um trabalho da escola com o Shun, você disse: "Minu, você vai ao baile comigo". E nem esperou uma resposta.

É, talvez tenha sido assim mesmo. Mas o que ela queria? Um buquê de flores junto com o convite? Eu nunca fui do tipo meloso. E foi bom mesmo eu não ter sido, já que ela me largou no meio do baile.

– Dá na mesma. Você foi ao baile comigo.

– E você reclamou a noite toda que eu pisava no seu pé.

– E pisava mesmo E foi só na primeira metade da noite, porque na segunda você foi correndo para os braços do Seiya.

_Espero que ela tenha pisado no pé do Seiya tanto quanto pisou no meu. _

– Eu não fui para os braços do Seiya. O Seiya, assim como eu, não era formando. Ele foi convidado para ir ao baile, e a menina que tinha convidado ele resolveu voltar com o namorado justamente naquela noite, e o Seiya ficou sem par. E veio me pedir se eu podia ser par dele, já que nenhuma das garotas dava bola pra ele, porque eram mais velhas.

– Você viu então a oportunidade perfeita de abandonar o seu par.

– Como se você tivesse encontrado alguma dificuldade para conseguir um par. Em menos de cinco minutos você já estava com outra garota. – _Isso era verdade, eu pude até escolher com qual garota iria passar o resto da noite _– Mas, afinal, o que tudo isso tem a ver com o presente?

Respirei fundo e disse:

– Eu ia pedir você em namoro naquela noite.

Eu esperei pela resposta da Minu.

_Que não veio. _

Esperei um pouco mais até dizer:

– Diga alguma coisa.

– Eu... eu pensei... eu pensei que...

_Será que era algum efeito retardado da queda? _

– Pensou que...? – Incentivei.

– Que você estivesse odiando dançar comigo.

_Pelo contrário... Tudo bem que as pisadas no meu pé eram doloridas, mas no geral, a dança compensava. _

– Eu estava tentando formular o pedido, mas cada vez que eu ia começar você pisava no meu pé.

– Era só você ter dito "Minu, quer namorar comigo?". Ou então, fizesse como você fez pra me convidar pro baile, chegasse e dissesse: "Minu, nós estamos namorando". Simples.

_Simples? Desde quando algo com Minu Setsuna era simples? _

– Não era tão simples assim. Eu tinha apenas dezessete anos e nunca tinha namorado sério. E além de tudo, você me assustava!

– Nossa, Amamiya, você sabe como pisotear o ego de uma mulher!

_Não era isso o que eu queria dizer... Sorri, lembrando de qual era a maneira que ela me "assustava". _

– Vou tentar me explicar melhor. Você era a amiga pentelha do meu irmão, era chata, irritante e me ignorava. O meu irmão, o Shiryu, o Hyoga, e o Seiya só viviam com você e faziam tudo o que você queria.

– Ei! Não era bem assim. É que eu era a única menina.

Ignorei-a.

– E mesmo eu tendo um bando de garotas aos meus pés...

– Convencido.

Convencido? Não. Era a mais pura verdade, desde cedo eu era objeto de desejo de muitas representantes do sexo oposto.

– Realista. _E mesmo eu tendo um bando de garotas aos meus pés..._ era na chata da amiga do meu irmão que eu pensava.

– Você pensava em mim?

_Bem mais do que eu gostaria. _

– Você, por sua vez, só tinha olhos pro Seiya.

– Claro que não! Eu gostava..., quer dizer, eu pensava em você também. Eu nunca fui apaixonada pelo Seiya.

_O quê??? _

_Então... ela e o Seiya nunca... _

_Se ela nunca foi apaixonada pelo Seiya, então era mesmo verdade. Ela sempre gostou de mim! _

Só isso bastava para deixar a noite maravilhosa. Fui para o sofá onde ela estava, e nós estávamos quase nos beijando quando ela disse, ao mesmo tempo em que me empurrava para o outro sofá:

– Não. Antes vamos deixar algumas coisas bem claras.

– E depois...?

– Não haverá um "depois" se as coisas não estiverem resolvidas entre nós. Sabemos que somos... han... muito compatíveis, agora precisamos conversar.

"Muito compatíveis"? Nós dois éramos bem mais do que muito compatíveis. Mas tudo bem... uns minutinhos a mais, uns minutinhos a menos... Agora que eu sabia que a Minu sempre foi apaixonada por mim, eu poderia fazer concessões. Contudo, não deixaria de provocá-la.

– Nem começou e já estamos discutindo a relação? Não sabia que você era assim, Minu!

– Ótimo. Agora você já sabe que a Minu de vinte e sete anos é assim. Vamos voltar a falar da Minu de dezesseis, aquela em que você pensava muito.

– Eu não disse que pensava muito. Eu disse que pensava.

– Eu sou jornalista, sei ler nas entrelinhas. Porque você pensava _muito_ na Minu de dezesseis anos?

_O que ela queria? Um declaração por escrito? _

– Já disse. Porque você era chata, irritante e bonita.

– Você não tinha dito que me achava bonita.

– Eu pensei que você soubesse que sempre foi muito bonita.

– Eu achava que não... nenhum menino se interessava por mim.

Senti algo remotamente parecido com arrependimento. Se eu fosse menos orgulhoso, eu teria dito enquanto ainda éramos adolescentes que eu gostava dela. Não precisaria ameaçar os meninos da escola para que eles não mexessem com a Minu.

Assim, resolvi dizer a verdade.

– Bom... se interessar, eles se interessavam, mas...

– Mas, o que, Amamiya?

– Mas eles sabiam que eu gost... pensava em você. E você sabe, eu era respeitado.

Se bem que se ela fosse um pouco menos cabeça-dura, ela teria dado alguma pista de que gostava mim. Eu não era o único culpado.

– Eu podia ter desenvolvido algum trauma ou algo do tipo!

_E essa será minha namorada... Bonita, inteligente, irritante, dramática, exagerada... _

– Não seja dramática, Minu. Você devia me agradecer! Livrei você de alguns adolescentes idiotas cheios de hormônios.

_A mais pura verdade. Talvez se não fosse eu, a essa hora ela já poderia ser mãe de um pré-adolescente, casada com um cara qualquer, enfim, uma vida lamentável da qual eu a livrei. _

_Voltando presente... _Continuei:

– Falando em hormônios... Tudo está claro. Agora vamos para o "depois".

– Não ouse sair desse sofá! Ainda temos muito que conversar. E você não me pediu em namoro por quê?

_Paciência... Paciência..._

_Sinceridade. _

– Porque eu achava que você gostava do Seiya. Mas se a maioria das garotas do colégio era apaixonada por mim, você poderia, pelo menos, me achar interessante, e como nenhum outro garoto dava sinais de estar interessado em você... Só que o Seiya estalou os dedos e você foi correndo.

– E você passou todo esse tempo gostando de mim...

_Exatamente. Mas só agora eu tinha notado isso. _

– Não coloque palavras na minha boca. Nesses anos eu apenas continuei achando você irritante, chata e bonita.

– E você está aqui só porque me acha irritante, chata e bonita?

Eu ri do absurdo da situação. Eu, Ikki Amamiya, tendo que se declarar nos mínimos detalhes para uma jornalista esperta demais. O que me lembrava de torcer para nunca precisar ser realmente entrevistado por Minu Setsuna.

– Você está adorando tudo isso, não é? – falei.

– Estamos tendo uma conversa interessante.

_Paciência... Paciência..._

_E mais uma dose de sinceridade. _

– Ok, Setsuna. Eu admito: depois que nós nos beijamos pela primeira vez eu voltei a pensar em você.

– _Pensar muito_?

– Sim, Minu, pensar muito.

– Só pensar muito?

Ergui uma sobrancelha. _Será que isso não bastava?_ Eu admitiria, mas teria volta.

– Eu voltei a gostar de você.

– Só gostar?

– Droga, Minu. Eu amo você! Satisfeita?

– Muito satisfeita! – Quando eu vi, ela já estava no meu colo, me abraçando pelo pescoço, e quase me beijando, quando chegou a hora da "volta".

– Perfeito. Agora você.

Minu, ainda no meu colo, abriu os olhos e meio confusa, perguntou:

– Como?

– Sim, você.

Minu sorriu e tentou me fazer desistir do meu propósito fazendo carinho no meu pescoço, enquanto dizia.

– Ikki... já falamos tudo o que tínhamos pra falar. Já podemos ir para o "depois".

– Pra que a pressa, Minu? Vamos esclarecer as coisas.

– Você me paga, Ikki.

– Prometo fazer cada minuto do "depois" valer muito a pena. Mas primeiro, você fala.

Entretanto, continuei com ela no meu colo. Afinal... assim era muito melhor.

– Certo. Eu acho que comecei a pensar...

– _Muito_? – provoquei.

– ... em você desde os meus quatorze anos.

Já fazia treze anos que a Minu gostava de mim? _Se eu soubesse..._

– Nossa, mesmo no auge da puberdade eu já era irresistível.

– Vai me deixar falar ou não?

– Se você gostava de mim, por que você me ignorava?

– Eu não ignorava. Eu era tímida. E tinha o meu orgulho, por isso não ficava correndo atrás de você como aquelas oferecidas da escola.

_Então esse era o motivo pelo qual a Minu me olhava com aquele ar esnobe quando tinha alguma garota comigo! _

– Você tinha ciúmes delas!

– E você tinha ciúmes do Seiya. Tem coisa pior?

_É... melhor não comentar mais sobre esse assunto. Assim, disse: _

– E você passou todo esse tempo gostando de mim.

– O limite do amor e do ódio é muito sutil. Digamos que eu passei os últimos treze anos nos dois lados desse limite.

– Ah, é? E o _Sr. Perfeição_? – Eu ainda não engolia direito o relacionamento dela com "Olos".

– E a _Garota Angelical_?

– Eu confundi as coisas. Namorar a Esmeralda foi um erro, assim como foi um erro você namorar o Aiolos.

– Eu não acho que tenha sido um erro o meu namoro com o Aiolos.

– Ah, não?

_Será que eu precisaria lembrá-la do comportamento lamentável dele na noite anterior? _

– Não. O Aiolos é uma pessoa maravilhosa. E agora que o nosso namoro acabou, nós nos tornamos amigos. É bom você se acostumar com ele.

– E é bom você se acostumar com a Pandora.

– Ah, não, Ikki! Eu não confio nela, ela vai dar em cima de você, do Seiya, do Shiryu, do Hyoga, do Shun, ou de qualquer outra coisa que ela suspeite ser do sexo masculino.

– Minu! A Pand é... sedutora por natureza. Mas ela gosta mesmo do Aiolos.

_Outra decepção. Eu realmente admirava a Pandora pelo bom gosto dela, mas desde que ela disse que estava apaixonada pelo Aiolos, ela perdeu alguns pontos com a minha pessoa. Continuava sendo a minha melhor amiga, claro. Contudo, já não confiaria mais cegamente no bom gosto dela. _

– Como você sabe?

– Eu sou o melhor amigo dela. E com relação à confiança que ela sempre tem, quando se referia ao Priamos, ela vacilava. Ontem, ela ficou morrendo de ciúmes de você, porque ela achava que o Aiolos iria preferir você a ela. Mas ainda assim, você não tem que se preocupar com o Seiya, Shiryu, Shun e Hyoga, ou com qualquer outra coisa que possa ser do sexo masculino. Você tem que se preocupar apenas comigo.

– E você me ama. Só a mim.

_Mulheres... _

– Convencida. Mas... tudo bem, você me ama também.

– Eu não disse isso.

_Só que logo logo iria dizer... _

– Mas eu sei, afinal quem não amaria um cara irresistível como eu?

– Sr. Irresistível, acho que já é "depois".

* * *

_Quinze dias depois... _

Estava saindo do banho quando comecei a pensar no quanto a minha vida tinha mudado nos últimos quinze dias. Dias incríveis, eu tinha que confessar. E a causadora de tudo.

Minu Setsuna.

Minha namorada.

Tinha demorado um pouco... Mais de dez anos, mas finalmente ela era a minha namorada.

E finalmente mesmo, já que eu não pretendia deixá-la escapar. E já tinha tomado algumas medidas quanto a vida dela, como por exemplo, livrá-la – assim como o resto da cidade – do perigo que era o carro antigo dela. Ela deu-o de entrada por um carro novo. Claro, que qualquer loja de veículos normal não aceitaria o carro da Minu nem como entrada de um patinete, mas – sem a Minu saber – dei uma "colaboração" na compra. Assim, a Minu teve a impressão de que o carro dela valia um bom dinheirinho. Nunca pensei que fosse fazer algo assim apenas para não decepcionar uma mulher, porém a mulher em questão era a Minu. E se tratando dela... eu poderia tentar ser um pouco melhor. E ela aos poucos ia mudando a minha maneira de ver o mundo. Por exemplo, sem que ela tivesse dito uma palavra sequer sobre o assunto, o fato de ser pai já não me assustava tanto.

_Mas em que diabos eu estou pensando? _

_Ser pai? _

Uma coisa de cada vez, Ikki Amamiya.

Para afastar esses pensamentos obscuros da minha cabeça, acabei de me vestir e liguei pra Minu.

– Alô?

– Sou eu.

Escutei um som parecido com o de algo sendo derrubado. Sorri, a Minu estava se arrumando. Eu nunca tinha conhecido alguém tão desastrada como ela.

– Ótimo, Ikki. Eu te amo, você me ama. Agora eu tenho que acabar de me arrumar, senão vou chegar atrasada ao encontro.

– Você sempre chega atrasada. Só estou ligando pra dizer que o plano está de pé.

– Ok. Até logo.

– Até. E Minu?

– Sim?

– Você tem razão, mesmo você sendo a mulher mais irritante do mundo, eu te amo.

_Uma das outras coisas que eu tinha aprendido, era que deixar o orgulho de lado e admitir que a amava tinha o seu lado bom. _

– Eu também te amo.

Peguei a chave do carro, a carteira e o celular e fui para o "encontro" para colocar o "plano" em prática. Encontro que seria no lugar onde nos reuníamos antes de passarmos a freqüentar o pub indicado pelo Aiolos. A escolha desse lugar fazia parte do plano. E o plano consistia simplesmente em chocar os nossos amigos. Nenhum – nem mesmo meu irmão – sabia que eu e a Minu estávamos namorando. Não foi fácil despistar o Shun. Nesses quinze dias, nós nos falamos duas vezes. Ambas por telefone. Ela tinha dito que eu parecia diferente, menos irritando e mais bem humorado, e perguntou se estava tudo bem. Desconversei e não disse que eu e a Minu tínhamos acertado as nossas divergências.

Acertado muito bem, aliás.

* * *

Quando cheguei no barzinho, o casal Suiyama e Hyoga e Eire já estavam. Cumprimentei-os normalmente e logo Shun e June e o casal Ogawara também se juntaram a nós. Só faltava a Minu. 

– A Minu está atrasada novamente? – Seiya perguntou. E somente agora eu percebia que não havia nenhum interesse oculto da parte dele. Eles eram apenas amigos. E nada mais.

– Estamos falando da Minu, Seiya, ela sempre se atrasa. – Hyoga disse, e olhou pra mim, provavelmente esperando por alguma contribuição minha. Já que eu sempre implicava com ela.

Eu, entretanto, não disse nada. Hyoga estranhou, no entanto, não fez nenhum comentário.

– É verdade que ela e o Aiolos se separaram? – Shunrei indagou.

– É verdade. – Disse, rápido demais. Teria que me controlar ou estragaria o plano. Para não suspeitarem de nada, emendei – A Pandora me disse.

– Pois é, ­– a enfermeira do grupo continuou – eu e o Shiryu encontramos com os dois na semana passada. E ele disse que ele a Minu tinham terminado.

– Ele e a sua amiga pareciam muito bem, Ikki. – Shiryu acrescentou.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, _ela_ chegou:

– Minu! – Seiya disse.

– Por onde você andou? – Eire perguntou, já que a Minu tinha feito de tudo para evitar falar com a amiga, ou poderia colocar o nosso plano em perigo.

– Oi, Minu. – Eu disse na minha voz mais comum. Porém, quase ri quando os nossos amigos se viraram espantados pra mim. Eu nunca cumprimentava a Minu, e quando o fazia sem nenhuma sombra de sarcasmo ou provocação, então.

– Oi, Ikki! Tudo bom? – A Minu respondeu normalmente.

– Tudo e com você?

– Tudo bem também.

A Minu veio sentar na cadeira vaga – que era ao meu lado. Levantei e puxei a cadeira para ela sentar, como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo entre mim e a Minu.

Shiryu se manifestou, meio hesitante:

– Está tudo bem com vocês?

– Está sim. Por quê? – Foi a Minu quem respondeu.

Shunrei, por debaixo da mesa, deu uma cotovelada no marido, que rapidamente disse:

– É... Nada não.

Começamos a conversar como fazíamos em todos os encontros. Claro que sempre que podíamos, eu e a Minu tentávamos confundir os nossos amigos, fosse eu pegando na mão da Minu ou ela cochichando algo no meu ouvido. Obviamente, nenhum desses gestos passou despercebido ao resto do grupo. Algum tempo depois, achamos que já poderíamos chegar ao ápice da nossa atuação.

Afastei o cabelo do rosto da Minu, num gesto previamente ensaiado. Ela virou para me olhar, também num movimento já ensaiado. Então nos beijamos.

O pessoal ficou alguns instantes sem saber o que dizer, até que começaram a rir, assobiar e bater palmas, quando não faziam tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. Escutei o meu irmão dizer algo como "até que enfim".

– Então, gostaram da surpresa? – Perguntei

– Eu ainda não acredito que você não me contou, Minu! – Eire parecia realmente chocada pelo fato de a Minu não ter contado nada pra ela.

– Se eu contasse estragaria a surpresa.

– Vocês estão há quanto tempo juntos? – June perguntou

– Quinze dias. – Nós dois respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

A Minu chegou mais perto de mim, e eu a abracei.

– Conte-nos, Ikki. Como está sendo a sua vida de homem sério? – Hyoga perguntou.

– Tenho que admitir que está melhor do que eu esperava.

O resto da noite passou enquanto conversávamos tanto sobre o casamento e a lua-de-mel do Seiya e da Saori, quanto do meu entendimento com a Minu.

Beijei a Minu no pescoço. Eu não seria mais orgulhoso e admitiria o que eu sentia. Porque, por mais que eu tivesse tentado enganar a mim mesmo, eu sempre fui apaixonado pela amiga chata, irritante e bonita do meu irmão.

A minha Minu Setsuna.

* * *

**_FIM! _**

**Nota da autora: **_Finalmente!!! _

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa fic. Fico realmente feliz em saber que várias pessoas deixaram de achar "Ikki e Minu" um casal tão improvável assim, depois dessa fic. Se você foi um deles deixe um review. Se não, deixe assim mesmo. _

_Agradeço a todos os que deixaram seus divertidos e incentivadores comentários até aqui. _

_Um obrigado muito especial para a minha querida beta-reader, Chiisana Hana, que teve um trabalho colossal ao betar esse capítulo! Obrigadão mesmo, Bru!!! E pelo jeito, vem mais trabalho pra você!!! _

_Beijos e até a próxima... _

**Nina Neviani **


End file.
